Without a trace
by abbyroxursox
Summary: After the big strigoi attack, what happens when Dimitri didn't get turned and he was still with Rose. When Rose starts seeing ghosts again, what happens and what if the strigoi come back. For someone they didn't get last time. Is Rose still safe?
1. Chapter 1

**heLLo. Author here :D well this is my first fanfic tell me what you think. Its based after the big strigoi attack and Dimitri did NOT get turned strigoi, he was only injured. Rose and Lissa are still at Vlad high. When Rose hears voices and sees ghosts again, what does she think and what happens if the strigoi come back. For something they didnt get last time..**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"What do you think of this one Rose?"

I turned and looked at Lissa who was holding up a black dress with a green flower pattern on it.

"It looks nice. But what are you going to need a fancy dress for?"

She looked at the dress price tag and starting walking towards the check out place.

"You never know when a royal will need a good looking dress for an occasion."

I laughed. "Of course. How did I not know."

She laughed to. "Be quiet! You're lucky you even got to come."

I opened my mouth to say something back but she was right. If it wasn't for her and Dimitri convincing Kivora, I would probably just be sitting in my room bored all day.

"Well thanks for taking me to the mall." I said in a sarcastic voice.

She smiled and paid for the dress and we walked out. I could see Dimitri out of the corner of my eye watching us from a safe distance.

"Oo! I need some new jewelry to go with my new dress!"

I smiled as she pulled me into a jewelry store.

She walked over to the bracelets and I walked over to look at the necklaces. I saw a cute silver one with a diamond R on the end of it. I looked at the price tag and sighed. Lissa always picked the most expensive stores. I looked up from the necklace and came face to face with someone I didn't really want to see right now. Mason. He was literally a foot away from me. I gasped and stepped back. He had the sad look on his face and he's never been this close to me before. I turned around to find Lissa but right in front of me was another person I didn't expect to see. It was Audre, Lissa's dead brother. My eyes widened as he reached out to me and grabbed my wrist. Oh my god how could this be happening! He was a ghost for god's sake how could he be touching me let alone holding my wrist. He looked at me with stern eyes and pointed to Lissa and then looked back at me. I didn't know what to do except stare with scared eyes. He then pointed at me.

I then heard him whisper, _"Be careful. A storm is coming. Keep her save. Keep yourself save." _

I nodded, not knowing what else to do and tried to turn away but he was still holding my wrist. I looked back at him and his eyes suddenly looked sad.

"_Whatever you do, stay away from the caves. They want you! They want to kill you!"_ His voice got louder, but he then let go of my wrist and I backed away slowly. I turned around to retreat when I was now faced with Mason.

"_Don't fall for there tricks. Stay away!"_ It was as loud as Audre's voice had been. He then disappeared. I turned around to see Audre disappear also. I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what they meant either. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around gasping only to see Dimitri standing there with a concerned look on his face. Crap. I forgot how scared and confused I must look right now. I just smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with so much concern in his voice. After the big strogoi attack at the school a couple weeks ago, after I almost lost him, he showed so much more concern for me.

I nodded. "Umm, Yeah I'm fine." He didn't looked convinced.

"I, uhh, was just thinking back to the attack." I said hoping he would buy it.

"Well your save now, no need to worry." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Lissa then came walking over.

"You guys okay?" she asked looking at our faces.

"Yup." I said flashing a fake smile. "Where to next?" She smiled and next we went into the fragrance store with some French name. While she was smelling perfume I heard an eerie voice.

_Don't give in. Stay save. Don't go to the river. Stay away from the caves._

I looked around expecting to see more ghosts but I didn't. I kept hearing the same thing over and over again. I was starting to get a nasty headache. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead, but it kept getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked, concerned. Uggh everyone was concerned about me, it made me feel weak. But my headache was still getting worse.

"Just a headache." I said with my hand still on my head.

"Okay well maybe it's the store. Lets go." She led me out of the perfume store and into another clothes store. After another hour of voices and a headache we left. Dimitri drove and Lissa and I were in the back.

"Is your headache gone yet?" Lissa asked.

"It's getting better." But it really wasn't. The voice changed now and this time I recognized it as Masons.

_I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you. Stay strong and be careful. Don't let them get to you. Watch where you go, take others with you._

With that, the voices and the headache stopped. I bit my lip and groaned with confusion and because I was scared. Lissa eyes me.

"Just tired." I laid my head down on the seat and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with Lissa shaking me slightly.

"Rose wake up!" She looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. We were still in the car but I saw that we just drove through the school gates.

"You were screaming. About Mason and Audre?" She still looked worried. I put my hand over my mouth. Crap. She wasn't suppose

To know about that.

"Just a nightmare." I lied quickly. She still looked worried and I saw Dimitri's eyes in the mirror also looking worried. We got to the school and got out. Lissa ran inside to put her clothes away and then ran back out.

"Wow, that was fast." I said, laughing.

"Well I thought maybe you would want to take a walk before the sun rises." She said smiling.

"All right, sounds nice." Like we haven't been walking together all day, but I still went with it. We started walking and we walked by the cabin and all I could think about was Dimitri, but then we walked over by the end of the gates.

"Sooo." I said dragging out the word. "Why are we over here?"

"I wanted to talk about the car ride and why you were screaming about Audre and Mason." She had a look that told me I wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"Well..." I started but then I felt nausea in my stomach. Strigoi.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**What you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Should i keep going? Review and maybe i will :DD REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped. "Lissa! We need to get out of he-"

I felt a hand on my ankle and then it pulled me back. I fell on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I heard Lissa scream.

"ROSE!" she tried grabbing my hand and pulling me away, but the other person was stronger and I kept moving backwards into the shadows. I realized if she kept holding onto me, she would get dragged away also.

"Lissa stop!" I yelled. "Get Dimitri! Or Eddie!"

"I can't leave you here to die!" I grabbed onto a rock that was dug into the ground.

"If you don't get help im going to die anyways."

I felt more hands grabbing my legs, and clawing at them. I screamed and Lissa ran. Is this what Mason meant? I kept getting pulled further into the darkness. I felt my legs going down. They were going into a hole. A cave. Crap! I really needed to get away. I dug my nails into the ground and started pulling my way up, but the hands were to strong. I figured someone would hear me so I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I then felt white hot pain in my ankle and I screamed even louder. I didn't know what they were doing to it but it hurt like hell. There was then a concrete side walk, which meant I had nothing else to grab onto. I still grabbed the sidewalk with my nails and they dragged me and I then fell into the hole. I was still screaming but I then was grabbed from behind and was gagged with a piece of cloth.

""Why, it's nice to finally have you, Rosemarie." I was dark but I could see someone standing in front of me with a knife. I looked at his face and I recognized him as the blond strigoi from the caves. I was then hit on the back of the head and blackness started to creep over me.

"Good-bye Rosemarie." The blonde strogoi cackled and I felt pain in my stomach and I knew it was over. The darkness swept over me. The last I heard was the evil laughter of the strigoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**LPOV**

"Lissa stop!" She yelled, I still didn't let go. "Get Dimitri! Or Eddie!"

"I can't leave you here to die!" I said with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't live without Rose; no bastard was going to take her away from me.

"If you don't get help in going to die anyways." She screamed at me. I let go of her hand but paused. She them screamed in pure agony and I screamed too, and then I ran. It was the fastest I've ever ran in my life. I ran into the school and everyone was looking at me. I then realized I was still screaming and I shut my mouth tight. I then saw Eddie and Christian running towards me. I ran into Christians arms.

"Lissa! What's wrong!?" Eddie asked me. I then saw Dimitri run over also.

"Is everything okay, Princess?" He asked as he got to us.

"No!" I screamed. "It's Rose! We have to help her!" I started running back outside and they all followed.

"We were talking and she said we needed to leave and then something grabbed her by the feet and started pulling her away!" Tears were falling down my face even more now. As we were running I heard another scream, but it wasn't mine.

"ROSE!" I screamed so loud I didn't even recognize my voice. Dimitri's face saddened and him and Eddie ran faster, but I still kept up. We finally got to where we were talking and she wasn't there.

"No!" I screamed falling to my knees. "She was right here and I was too late. We have to find her!"

"How could it have happened?" Eddie asked. "The wards..."

"Must be broken or it was a human." Dimitri said in a sad voice. "Where was she... dragged?" everyone was looking at me.

"She was standing here," I said pointing to the rock she was by. "And was taken that was." I pointed to the shadows and whimpered. Christian took my hand.

Dimitri walked over to where she was taken and Eddie looked at the sidewalk.

"Holy shit. Dimitri, look." Dimitri walked over and they both bent down and looked at the concrete. "We need to find her. She could be in big danger." I looked over at the concrete and you could see the lines made from Rose's nails. I turned into Christian and started to cry again.

"It's okay." He whispered. "We'll find her." But I can tell in his voice that he wasn't certain.

"We need to search the area." Dimitri said to Eddie. They walked towards the shadows and I followed. There was a hole in the fence, of course. That's where she was taken. We walked to the gates and went around to the other side. It was in the woods, she could be anywhere. I whimpered again. Dimitri walked to a large rock and he and Eddie moved it over.

"Here." Dimitri said. "It's a strigoi cave, god, so close to the school. We need to search it for Rose."

"Okay, let's go." Eddie said eagerly.

"We need more guardians. You never know how many strigoi could be in there." Dimitri said with sadness in his voice. He really cared about Rose.

"We need to help her though. I volunteer going in first." Eddie insisted, again. Dimitri sighed.

"Okay but only to get a scan of the area and see what were up against. I'm sorry Lissa and Christian but you two can't come with us."

"But-"I started to protest but Dimitri cut me off.

"I can't put you two in danger. I'm sorry we'll give you a report when we get back to the school." He said pulling himself into the hole. Eddie followed close after. I just stood there, shocked. Then I turned into Christian and started crying again.

"Don't worry. Belikov and Eddie know what there doing. Rose will be back in no time." I trusted Christian but I really hope he was right about Rose, I wouldn't live without her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I know u wanted Rose POV, but I thought you should know what Lissa was thinking through this.**

**RPOV**

When I woke up I was in the back of a car. My hands were tied behind my back and I was still gagged. I slowly looked around the car to see two people in the front seat. I felt pain in my stomach. Strigoi, probably. I moved slightly to find my injuries and I winced when I moved my right ankle. I hope it wasn't broken. And I still felt pain in my stomach. I saw dried blood on my shirt. Crap they cut my stomach. I tried looking outside but it was dark and the windows were tinted. Perfect, I thought, just what I needed. I decided to slip into Lissa's head while I had the chance.

_Lissa and was sitting on her bed and Christian was sitting next to her. Eddie walked into the room with a sad look on his face._

"_Did you find her?" Lissa asked. Her voice was hoarse, like she's been crying all day. Eddie sighed._

"_No but Belikov is taking other guardians to look more in the caves and in the woods. _

"_I hope they find her fast. God, this is all my fault." Tears starting falling down Lissa's face. _

"_No its not and they find her, I promise." It was Christian that talked now. He pulled Lissa into a hug. There was a knock on the door and Eddie went to answer it. Adrian stood in the doorway. He walked in and stood in front of Lissa._

"_I couldn't get into her dreams; I think she was knocked out because I could feel she was asleep but not dreaming." _

"_Okay, well please keep trying! We need to get Rose back. My Rose back…" her voice was just over a whisper at the last part. _

Suddenly I was sucked back into my head. The car stopped and the two people in the front got out of the car. I decided it would be better if I pretended I was still knocked out so I slouched in my seat and closed my eyes. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled out of the car. He was dragging me somewhere. I opened one eye to see where I was and I all I saw was a gravel road leading up to a small rundown house. It was surrounded by trees and I could see a tree house in one of them. I also saw a small playground by the house, complete with a slide and everything. I was pulled into the house and I noticed there were no windows. They pulled me into a wooden chair and tied me to it. One of the guys laughed and punched me in the stomach. My eyes flew open and I screamed in pain. That was probably where they cut me. I looked around and there wasn't much. Only the chair I was sitting on by a small fireplace and a small couch. For strigoi, they didn't know what interior designing was. Suddenly I saw two more strogoi come out of the shadows and one of them was the blonde one. The blond one walked over to where he was right in front of me and laughed.

"Do you remember me Rosemarie?" I looked at him more closely and gasped. He was mine and Lissa's roommate in Portland.

"Jeremy?! How w-what? Why? I-I…" How did he become strigoi? What did we ever do to him? Who is he working for? Why is he doing this? So many questions I wanted to ask but instead of looking like an idiot I just said,

"Why?" He laughed.

"Oh I work for one of you dear friends, but I'm afraid you don't need to know who right now. Now if you don't cooperate, bad things will happen to you, and I'm afraid it will be painful." He looked down so that he was eye level with me. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"You will take me to Valissa and you will live."

"Never in a million years." I said spitting on his shoes. He slapped me, hard. I winced in pain but still looked into his evil eyes.

"Are you going to make this difficult blood whore?!" He kicked me in the stomach and I cried out in pain. He leaned down so that his teeth were on my neck.

"I can make what you want happen, and trust me, it will not be fun. It will be painful. It will be the worst pain you ever felt in your life!" he punched me in the face and I felt black spots dancing across my vision. He turned around so that his back was facing me.

"Now. Next time, you will cooperate or you will be dead!" He spun around on his heal and punched me in the face. Hard. I then the darkness took over me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you go! Keep reading and you'll find out who Jeremy is working for and if Rose will survive. Review please :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**heYY guys. Well I'm actually going back a bit to Dimitri pov when Rose was taken. Sooo here it is :] **

**Oh and I don't own VA. I just write cool stories about it. Richelle Mead owns it :D**

**DPOV**

When we got back to the school I was still worried about Rose. When she was screaming in her sleep, it was like my heart was torn in two. I hated seeing her like that. Lissa ran inside to put her clothes away and Rose walked over to me. I was about to talk to her and ask what all the screaming about Mason was but then Lissa came charging back out.

"Wow that was fast." Rose said, laughing.

"Well I thought maybe you would want to take a walk before the sun rises." She said smiling.

"All right, sounds nice." Rose looked back at me but then turned and walked away with Lissa. I decided I should let Kivora know we were back. I walked into the school and then into her office. She looked up as I came in.

"Good, your back." She said looking back down at the papers on her desk. "Your shift is still not over."

I sighed, but Lissa was still with Rose so maybe I could get a couple minutes alone with her. I walked out of the room to hear screaming. I turned to see Lissa run into Christian's arms. Rose wasn't with her. Oh no, no, no, no. Where's Rose?! Why was she screaming? I ran over and tried to sound calm.

"Is everything okay, Princess?" I asked as I got to them.

"No!" She screamed. "It's Rose! We have to help her!" My heart sunk. Oh god, what could have happened to Rose, my Roza. Lissa started running outside and we all followed.

"We were talking and she said we needed to leave and then something grabbed her by the feet and started pulling her away!" Tears were falling down her face. I tried to have a strait face but it wasn't working. As we were running I heard another scream in the distance. Roza…

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed but I couldn't even hear her. All I could her was Rose's scream over and over in my head. Each time it ripped a hole in my chest. I started running faster and Eddie followed and even Lissa and Christian kept up. Lissa stopped.

"No!" She screamed falling to her knees. "She was right here and I was too late. We have to find her!" I couldn't even speak I was so shocked that Rose was gone.

"How could it have happened?" Eddie asked. "The wards..."

"Must be broken or it was a human." I managed to choke out. "Where was she... dragged?" everyone looked at Lissa.

"She was standing here," She said, pointing to a large rock. "And was taken that way." She pointed to some shadows and whimpered. Christian took her hand.

I walked over to where she was taken and Eddie looked at the sidewalk.

"Holy crap. Dimitri look." I walked over and bent down and looked at the concrete. There were lines and I realized it was her nail marks from when she was trying to get away. I swallowed back a sob. "We need to find her. She could be in big danger." Lissa turned into Christian and started to cry.

"It's okay." He whispered. "We'll find her." But I can tell in his voice that he wasn't certain.

"We need to search the area." I said to Eddie. We walked towards the shadows. There was a hole in the fence, of course. That's where she was taken. We walked to the gates and went around to the other side. It was in the woods, she could be anywhere. I walked to a large rock and Eddie and I moved it over.

"Here." I said. "It's a strigoi cave, god, so close to the school. We need to search it for Rose." The other can probably tell how sad I was but I didn't care.

"Okay, let's go." Eddie said eagerly.

"We need more guardians. You never know how many strigoi could be in there." I said with sadness in my voice. I couldn't put him in danger.

"We need to help her though. I volunteer going in first." Eddie insisted, again. I sighed. But we needed to get Rose.

"Okay but only to get a scan of the area and see what were up against. I'm sorry Lissa and Christian but you two can't come with us."

"But-"Lissa started to protest but I cut her off.

"I can't put you two in danger. I'm sorry we'll give you a report when we get back to the school." I said pulling myself into the hole. I at least couldn't put the Moroi in danger. I pulled out my stake and tossed Eddie a spare one that I had with me. I motioned Eddie to follow me. We walked through the small hallway into a large area. There was no one here. I heard Eddie gasp and I spun around. On the wall there was a message.

_Looks like you were too late to save your precious Rosemarie._

I was frozen in place. They took her. Or worse killed her. Eddie walked over to the wall and examined it.

"It-its blood." He said his voice cracking. I fell onto my knees.

"I know you care about her. More that a regular student. I see the way you look at each other." How did he find out? Was it really that obvious how we looked at each other? But I couldn't even think. All I could think about was my Roza in the hands of strigoi. I just nodded and stood up. I walked over to the opposite wall and looked up. There was a small opening.

"Look." I said to Eddie. He walked over. There was a small rope hanging down from it.

"This must be how they escaped." I took the rope and climbed up the wall and through the small opening. Eddie followed. I looked and saw car tracks in the grass.

"We need to find her. Right away." I ran toward the school and Eddie followed. I needed to get a search party right away to get my Roza back.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

_I woke up and sat up. I was on a beach and I looked down to find myself in a red bikini. _

"_Adrian, I know you're here." I called out as I stood up. I saw him appear._

"_Little Dhampir. I'm glad to see you."_

"_Don't know if I can say the same." I mumbled._

"_I could leave you know but then I wouldn't be able to help you."_

"_Help me?" All the past thing that have happened rushed back to me. Lissa and I talking. The strigoi taking me. Jeremy as a strigoi. I shook my head. "I don't think you can help me, Adrian." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders._

"_Yes, I can. Now where are you?" _

"_I don't know… they drove me to a house. I have no idea where it is. It's by some woods though and there's a tree house in one of the trees…" I trailed off on my words thinking more about where the heck I could be. He shook my shoulders slightly._

"_Focus Rose!" I shook my head again._

"_I don't know!" I yelled. "He told me he wanted Lissa and I said no and he said he was going to kill me and he hurt me…" I looked down to find a nasty cut and bruise on my stomach. Uggh. No wonder it hurt no much when they kicked me. He followed my eyes as if he didn't look at me before and gasped._

"_Who did this to you?" _

"_Jeremy." I whispered. He looked confused. _

"_Jeremy. He was mine and Lissa's roommate in Portland. He-he's strigoi now and he wants something from me and Lissa. I don't know what though." He shook his head._

"_Don't worry." He said pulling me into a hug. "We'll find you. Belikov already has search parties out looking for you. Are you sure you have no idea where you are?" I closed my eyes trying to think. There was a sign by the playground, oh, what did it say? My eyes shot open. _

"_I'm off the road on K and highway P." He looked at me and then said._

"_That's down by Spokane. Don't worry. I'm coming to get you." The beach and Adrian started to fade away. _

"_Adrian, I'm waking up." But it was too late._

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay with Adrian. With him telling me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to back at the academy. To be in a safe place with all my friends, and with Dimitri. Did he really send search parties out for me? He must really care about me, I'm lucky to have him. I didn't want to be back in the horrible place with the strigoi. I decided it would be better if I pretended if I was still knocked out. I heard a voice in the background.

'Yes. I know.' He must be on the phone 'I just don't think I can do it here by myself. When will you be back? Tomorrow?? Fine. What do I do if she wakes up? Okay, got it knock her out again. Yes I know let out the psi hounds if she gets out. Yes, I will.'

I heard a click as he got off the phone. Psi hounds?! Oh god. It's going to be hard to escape. Well I had my stake in my shoe from the mall so if I stake the strigoi before he lets out the psi hounds, I can make a clean get away. I open one of my eyes. The room was empty. I slid my foot up to my hand and got out the stake. I moved my foot back down and put my hand with the stake behind my back. I heard a noise in the other room and closed my eyes in case he came in here. The noise stopped and I open my eyes again. I slowly stood up. They moved me into a backroom so I needed to get to the door, since there were no windows. I slowly moved to the wall and looked into the hallway. It was empty but I heard footsteps in the front room. I walked into the hallway with my back along the wall. I peered into the front wall to see a strigoi standing there with the phone still in his hands and three psi hounds in a cage. Crap. The strigoi's back was facing away from me. This was going to be perfect. I took a step into the room and one of the hounds head snapped up. It starting barking and the strigoi turned around to face me.

"What do you think you're doing blood whore?" That did it. I ran to him, stake raised, but he blocked it. "You're going to have to do better than that."

I kicked him in the gut and he flinched and that's all I needed I flung my stake out and got him in the gut. It wasn't his heart so it didn't kill him but at least he would have to suffer. He would die eventually. I grabbed the phone from his hand and threw it into the wall. I broke and I headed for the door. I heard a noise and I looked back. The strigoi crawled over to the cage and was about to let them out. It was too late to stop him so I flung open the door and ran. I was the day so at least the strigoi couldn't come after me, but the hounds could.

I franticly looked around. There was no where for me to go. I then remembered the tree house. I could climb up that, the hounds wouldn't be able to get me there. I ran over to it and started climbing the ladder that was built into the tree. I heard barking and the dogs started running after me. The first hound jumped up and grabbed my leg as I was climbing up. I screamed out in pain as his teeth dug into my shin. I tried shaking him off but he had a death grip on my leg. I kicked the tree with him on it and he fell off. I ran up the rest of the ladder with my leg screaming in protest. I got into the little house and looked around. There were all kinds of kid toys lying around but then I saw blood. It trailed out onto a little balcony made into the tree house. I limped over to see what it was and screamed. I screamed and screamed until my lungs gave out. There were dead bodies of a family. There was a mom, a dad, two little boys and a baby girl. I tripped over my own foot and fell into the tree house again and crawled over to the furthest side of the tree house from the bodies. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave the tree house or I would get eaten alive but I also couldn't stay up here with all the dead bodies. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of car tires. I heard yelling and then gun shots. I looked out the small window to see Dimitri standing there and Alberta and Stan. A gun in Alberta's hand. I tried to move, but my leg hurt to bad. Instead I screamed, hoping they would find me. I heard Stan yell something and someone popped up into the tree house, it was Dimitri. I tried to say something but my throat was too raw. Dimitri ran over to me and scooped me into his arms. I cleared my throat and started coughing and when I pulled my hand away, I saw blood.

"Hey, comrade…" I managed to choke out.

"Shhh," he said. He seemed broken seeing me like this. He somehow climbed down the ladder with me in his arms and was running towards the car. I saw the dead bodies of the hounds and shuddered.

"There was a strigoi in the house." Dimitri looked at me. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "And the dead family is in the tree house." He looked down at me again.

"What?" He looked confused and worried.

"The dead family that lived in the house. There in the tree house, I found them…" He put his finger on my mouth.

"Well take care of it." He murmured. I felt my eye lids drop. "Please don't sleep yet Roza. Not yet." His voice faded away as I fell into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Review please :DD The green button is calling you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV **

I didn't know where I was. I was standing with darkness all around me. What the hell? I looked around. There was only darkness. It started to get brighter, just enough that I could see. There was nothing to look at. It looked as if I was standing on black clouds.

"Hello?" I called out but no one answered. What do I do now? I figure stepped out of the darkness. I gasped when I saw his face. It was Mason, but as a human, not a ghost. I stumbled forward to him.

"Rose. It's good to see you." He smiled at me whiled I just stared like an idiot.

"Oh umm yeah, it's great, but how? Wait! Am I dead?" I couldn't be dead, could I? I didn't get hurt that badly. He chuckled.

"Nope. Well not yet at least."

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at me.

"Well, I'm afraid the strigoi that took you really wants you dead. I tried to warn you, I even got Audre to try and help you but… It didn't work." He looked sad.

"So what, there not going to stop until I'm dead?" He nodded sadly and I looked down at my ratted shoes.

"So what am I going to do?" I said in a small voice. Mason wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised for a moment but then I hugged him back.

"I-I truly don't know. Just stay at the academy and be with others, other guardians for that matter." I clenched my fists. Jeremy will never get his hands on me or Lissa again. Next I'll see him; I'm going to beat the crap out of him. Suddenly Mason started to fade away.

"Mason. Please don't go." I reached for his hand but my hand just went through his.

"You're waking up. Just be careful. Please."

"But I don't want to wake up." I whispered. Mason disappeared. I felt that I was lying down. I felt pain in my leg. I gasped and my eyes shot open. I was blinded by brightness. I blinked a few times and I saw that I was in the clinic. I sighed. I was here almost every freaking month. I sat up and saw that the room was empty. I looked down at myself and saw my leg and ankle wrapped up. At least it was all on my right leg and not both. I remembered what they did to my stomach and pulled my shirt up. There was a bandage wrapped around my whole torso. Crap. My wrists had bandages on them to but I ripped them off. There were only cuts on them from when they were tied up. I rubbed my wrists. I pulled the IV out of my arm and the heartbeat monitor off my finger. I wanted to see if I could walk so I slowly moved my legs to the side of the bed. I first stepped on my left, non hurt, leg and then on my right. I hurt but I stood up anyways. I stepped forward to get to the mirror on the wall, but I limped really badly. My leg hurt but I was determined to walk. I got to the mirror and saw cuts and bruises on my face but they weren't too bad. Suddenly the door flew open and I spun around. It was Eddie.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"To see you, of course. I'm glad you're awake. The academy isn't the same without you." I laughed and took a step towards him. I winced as I stepped on my right leg and Eddie came over and picked me up bridal style. I smiled.

"I can walk you know. I'm a big girl." I said sarcastically. He smiled too.

"Yes but big girls should know that when they had there leg torn up, they shouldn't walk on it." He set me on the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"So how bad am I?" I was kind of nervous to find out how much damage was done.

"Well you have deep cuts on your wrists, you're ankle is torn up and so is you leg, and you were stabbed on your stomach and the wound was infected. Oh and you lost a huge amount of blood." I sighed. This was going to put me out of practice for a long time. Eddie suddenly smiled. How could he be smiling now?

"So… you and Belikov, huh. How are things with you guys?" What?? How did he know?

"Wh-what do you mean? I mean, yeah, practices are going great." I hoped I could convince him. He rolled his eyes.

"He confessed while we were searching where you were taken. He was really upset. I thought he would strangle someone. I mean, when we saw the note on the wall… I thought he would like die he was so sad." I blushed. Wait, what note.

"What note are you talking about?" He frowned.

"The one on the cave wall… the one in blood." I shook my head.

"Uggh. That's when they stabbed me. I blacked out." He looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay Rose?"

"No. Please don't tell anyone this, but I saw Mason." His eyes saddened when I said his name but he nodded.

"I saw him at the mall with Lissa. He was with Audre, Lissa's brother. They told me to be careful and to stay safe. But then I saw Mason after I was rescued. He told me Jeremy wouldn't stop until they had me and I was dead, he also wanted Lissa. And…" I stopped, hopping I didn't sound to ridicules. He sat down on the bed next to me and put his arms around me. Not in a romantic way, but to calm me down.

"It's alright. You're safe at the academy now. No one will get you. Especially if Belikov is around." I laughed.

"Thanks Eddie." He let go of me but still sat on the bed.

"But who is this Jeremy guy?" Crap, I didn't want people to know about him.

"Uhh the guy's name, I think I heard another one call him that. Please don't tell anyone about them coming back to get me or seeing Mason or Audre."

"Okay I won't, promise." He laughed but I could tell he meant it. The door swung open and Dimitri came in. I smiled and I saw a relief in his eyes. Eddie stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you two alone." He winked at me.

"Shut up." I said. He closed the door behind him and Dimitri walked over to my bed.

"Hey comrade." I said. Dimitri smiled as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "So did Adrian tell you where I was?"

"Yes." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I was really worried about you Roza." I loved it when he said my name in Russian.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Two days since we got back."

"Wow. Wait, I still get to do practice's right? I can miss anymore! I need more to graduate!"

"No, you need to rest. But don't worry; you'll be able to graduate." I sighed and leaned back on the bed. Graduation was coming up. I didn't even get something nice at the mall. Oh well, I bet Lissa has something that I could borrow. Dimitri reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box wrapped up in wrapping paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked surprised as he handed me the box.

"A get well soon present." I smiled and opened it up. Inside was a black bracelet with a small pendent at the end of it. It had a _molnija _mark on it and at the bottom it said Buria, which means storm in Russian. I looked up at him with a loss of words.

"Its beautiful." I whispered.

"Its also a graduation present… but I wanted to give it to you now." I flung my arms around him.

"Thank you so much." I pulled away and looked at the door and then pressed my lips to his. I didn't want to get caught but it felt so good to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you to, Roza." We pulled away and Dr. Olendzki walked in.

"Ahh. You're awake Rose. How do you feel?"

"Fine. When do I get to leave?" She chuckled.

"In a week or so. When your leg and stomach heal." I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**There you go! I have band camp for color guard the next two weeks that are all day long. 8 am to 8 pm. Uggh. I'll try and update when I can though :D **

**ANDD did you read the first chapter of Blood Promise on Richelle Mead's website??? It's great!! I'm so exited and don't think I can wait until August!! Is the strigoi that's about to attack her Dimitri?! :DD **

**REVIEWS ARE NICE! THXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

The next week was hell. I had a lot of visitors, but sitting there not being able to do anything was torture. When Lissa came in she always tried to heal me but I always stopped her. I didn't want her to waste her energy on me. Especially since Adrian got her off her pills. So here I was staring at a wall while everyone else was running around having fun like idiots. Lissa walked in as I was blaming idiots for running around.

"Hey Liss. How's live out of this hell hole?" She laughed and sat down in the chair.

"So how are you feeling?" I sat up a little and sighed.

"I feel fine but the stupid doctors are worried that I would mess up my leg and stomach more."

"Well there right. You don't want to make it worse… although I can make it better." I put my hands up.

"No healing Lissa." She huffed back down in her seat.

"I just want to help. I hate seeing you in here like this." I murmured.

"I do to. When I get my hands on Jeremy he is going to die! That fuc-"

"What?" Lissa cut me off. "Who's Jeremy? The only Jeremy I know is….. Our old roommate." Oops. I didn't want to tell her about that yet.

"Oh. It was the strigoi's name; I think I heard another one call him that."

"Oh. So what all did happen?" I looked down and sighed.

"Do you really want to hear it?" She hesitated but nodded. I started when she left to get Dimitri, to when Dimitri found me in the tree house with the dead bodies. When I finished I looked up at her and she had her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Rose!" She threw her arms around me. I was startled at first but hugged her back. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Yeah." I said. "Same here." She pulled back and looked at me with a pouting lip.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please let me heal you!!" I just looked at her.

"No. Well…" I sighed. "Fine but only a little bit so I can get out of this place." She smiled and placed her hand on my stomach. I felt the magic through the bond. It felt warm and good. She then moved to my leg and the same thing happened. She then sat back down in her chair.

"See! It wasn't that bad." I laughed.

"Thanks Liss. I owe you one." I looked at the clock on the wall. "Lissa! You need to go. Class starts in three minutes." She franticly picked up her school stuff that she dropped on the floor.

"Thanks Rose." She leaned in and hugged me again. "I'll be back after classes." She yelled as she ran out the door. I laughed and leaned back, Bored once again, but decided to see if the healing helped. I pulled up my shirt and started pulling off the bandages. I was nasty, but it was all dried up blood. I then pulled the bandages off my leg and saw the same thing. It was healed but had a lot of died up blood on it. I smiled to myself. I'm going to get out of here soon. Just then Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Rose! Why are you taking off your bandages again?"

"Because there healed. Take a look for yourself." After she examined my old wounds and did some tests she said I could leave, but I had to come in the next few weeks so she could see how I was doing. I was almost jumping in my seat. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stepped on my non hurt leg first. I then stood up. It hurt a little bit, but I would live. She had me walk around to see if my leg was okay and to see if my stomach was okay when I walked. I assured her I was okay and she let me go. I still had my old, nasty, bloody clothes on. Great. I pulled my up in a messy ponytail, and walked out of the clinic. I was limping, but it wasn't that noticeable. I had no other way to go but through the school to my dorm. There was no one in the hallway so I went down it. Then I looked at the clock. Classes were getting out in one minute. Crap, crap, crap. I tried to walk faster but my stupid leg made me slow. Just then, People started coming out of the class rooms. I sighed loudly and kept walking. Everyone heard about what happened to me so they all stared and whispered stuff. I then saw Adrian walk up. He came up to me.

"Hey Rose. Glad your out."

"Gee thanks. So now everyone can stare at me like idiots." I glared at people when I said that and they started to walk away. He laughed.

"Same old Rose even when she almost dies." I turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?!" he put his hands up.

"I'm just saying. It wasn't the same without you saying dirty comments on everything I say." I guess he was right but it reminded me of what Jeremy had in store for me.

"Yeah, well I don't know what to do!" I was almost yelling. "Last time I barely escaped the fucking strigoi and psi hounds!" I got closer to him and lowered my voice. "And next time He comes for me…" I turned around. "I will not live. There going to keep coming till I'm dead and I don't know what the hell I should do." My voice raised and now everyone was looking at me again. I walked away towards my dorm. When I finally got there, though the stares and side comments, I closed the door and sank down to the floor. What was I going to do? And when will they come back for me? A single tear fell down my check. I stood up and took a shower. It felt good to clean up. After I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I threw my wet hair into a ponytail and walked back outside my dorm to walk around, and hopefully not get dragged away by strigoi this time.

**Sorry it was short, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review pleaseeee :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

I was about to leave my room when I heard a sound. It was whispering. I froze. I turned on my heal but didn't see anyone. I grabbed the stake from my pocket and walked to the other side of the room. The voices got louder, but I still couldn't understand what they were saying. The voices were too quick. Then the voices stopped. I froze again. Where were they? It wasn't strigoi though, I could tell since I didn't feel nauseous, but I did have a headache. I figured it was all in my head and walked back to the door, with my stake still in hand just in case.

I open the door and saw something I really didn't want to see. There were ghosts. Not just a few, but dozens. They filled up the whole hallway. Oh God. I dropped my stake and tried to take a step back but tripped over my own foot and landed on my butt. The ghosts started coming closer into the room and I started crawling away, not taking my eyes off of them. The one closest to me pointed with a gnarled finger. I didn't see anything at first but then a dark arch appeared, just like on the plane from the royal court.

"_Go."_ The ghost said. _"Go. Go!"_ All the ghosts were saying it now. I needed to get out of here. I stood up and ran towards the door. I tried running around the ghosts to the door, assuming they couldn't touch me, but when I got close to them, they grabbed me.

I held back a scream. They started pulling me to the archway. I kicked and flung my arms around, trying to get away. They had a death grip on me. I screamed now. I pulled and pulled, trying to get away, but it didn't work. I was almost into the archway when suddenly I heard a yell in the hallway. It was Dimitri. He ran into the room and as soon as he came in, the ghosts disappeared. I fell when they let go of me onto my hand and knees. I turned around and stood up, stumbling from where the ghosts were. Dimitri ran over and I fell into his arms. I started crying.

"Roza, what's wrong, what happened?" he stroked my hair.

"I- ghosts, they, told me… die. Pulled me to…" I was done crying but I couldn't get it all out. Dimitri carried me to my small bed and put me down. I wiped away some stray tears, embarrassed. Alberta and Stan ran into the room.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Dimitri was about to speak but instead looked at me.

"Umm yeah, fine." Stan picked up my stake.

"Were there strigoi?"

"No just… I don't want to talk about it." They didn't look convinced. If only I didn't scream.

"When I came in, it looked like you were being pulled away, But I didn't see anyone." Dimitri said. They all looked at me for some answers.

"Well, it was ghosts. And this time… they grabbed me and tried to pull me into the arch. To be dead." I looked down. I then told them about the whispers I heard and how many ghosts there were.

"But how did they grab you?" Alberta asked.

"I-I don't know." I looked at my arms and saw prints where they grabbed me. I gasped. Dimitri followed my eyes and looked at my arms too. He swore in Russian, which he still hasn't taught me to say, and examined my arms.

"We should take you to the clinic." I widened my eyes.

"Please no! I just got out! Please don't make me go there again." I begged. I grabbed onto Dimitri's arm, but quickly let go, remembering Alberta and Stan were still in the room. He sighed.

"Fine. But we need to tell Kivora." I grumbled. I hated Kivora and she hated me right back. Alberta, Stan and Dimitri talked about who's going to Kivora and who's going to check the wards just in case that's why I could see them, and I stared across the room. I heard the whispers again. Oh no, this cant be good. I started to get a headache again. I stood up of the bed and looked around. I then saw three figures appear. Two I didn't recognize but when I saw the third face, I gasped. It was Victor. He was as a ghost though but I then saw red eyes. He was strigoi.

"Why hello, Rosemarie." Victor said. I heard Dimitri saying something to me but all I could hear was Victor.

"Wh-what are you doing here. And how…" He walked forward and I took a step back.

"Oh. It's a special talent I have. Surprise." He reached forward to me but I walked backwards.

"Being stubborn are we?" Dimitri ran over to my side and grabbed my arm. I heard him say 'Rose what's wrong?' in a frantic voice. I ignored him and kept my eyes on Victor. "I see your Boyfriend wants to help." He laughed and stepped towards me again. I kept walking back until my back hit the wall.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would spill to your old friend Jeremy." My eyes widened, that's who Jeremy worked for.

"It's a shame I have to do everything my self." He smiled an evil smiled and I felt terrible pain in my stomach. I screamed and fell to the floor. I could just barely hear Alberta, Stan and Dimitri yelling at me and they all ran up to me, but I still kept my eyes on Victor.

"I'll be seeing you soon Rosemarie."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him. He smiled and the pain started and I screamed again.

"You'll be dead soon." They faded away but I could still hear his laughter. The pain stopped and I stood up, breathing heavily.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. I looked at his face and he looked scared for me. I didn't know what to do and I needed to think things out so I ran. I ran out of my room and out of the building. I could hear them screaming for me to come back, but I just ran harder. I ran into the woods, not knowing exactly where I was going and then stopped. I leaned against a tree and slowly sat down against it. I started sobbing. I was glad no one could see me. I looked down at my arms, where the prints where the ghosts hands were. I wrapped my arms around my chest and just sat there crying, wondering why everything always happens to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's some more! It's DPOV so just a recap in his POV. Woo, go Dimitri, haha. Then after RPOV.**

**DPOV**

I walked out of the clinic. Rose just got out before I came so I was walking to her dorm to see her. To hold her. I walled past the secretary at the front of the building and ran up the stairs to her room. I started down the hallway and I saw that her door was open. That's strange of her to leave her door open. Maybe she was about to come out. I then heard a piercing scream. It sounded like Rose.

"Rose?!" I yelled, but she kept screaming. I ran into her room and it looked as if hands were pulling her back, she had no feet on the ground. She then fell onto her hands and knees and stumbled backward trying to stand up. I ran over and she fell into my arms crying.

"Roza, what's wrong, what happened?" I stroked her hair.

"I- ghosts, they, told me… die. Pulled me to…" she stopped crying but couldn't get it all out. I carried me to her bed and put her down. She wiped her face as Alberta and Stan ran into the room.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" I was about to speak, but I dint know if everything was okay. I looked at Rose and so did Alberta and Stan.

"Umm yeah, fine." Stan picked up her stake from the floor. I didn't notice it was there.

"Were there strigoi?"

"No just… I don't want to talk about it." We still looked at her with concern, waiting for answers.

"When I came in, it looked like you were being pulled away, But I didn't see anyone." I said. I really hoped she was okay.

"Well, it was ghosts. And this time… they grabbed me and tried to pull me into the arch. To be dead." She looked down at her feet. She then told us that she was hearing whispers and that there were tons of ghosts.

"But how did they grab you?" Alberta asked.

"I-I don't know." She looked down again and she gasped. I followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at her arms. On her arms, there were prints from where hands grabbed her. I swore in Russian

"We should take you to the clinic." I said and she widened her eyes.

"Please no! I just got out! Please don't make me go there again." She was almost begging me. She grabbed my arm, but just as quick let go, since Alberta and Stan were still in the room. I sighed.

"Fine. But we need to tell Kivora." She grumbled. She really hated Kivora. We decided that Stan would check the wards, to see if anything was wrong with them, in case that's why she was seeing them and Alberta would tell Kivora while I stayed with Rose. I was glad I was able to stay with Rose. She was looking across the room with horror struck eyes. She stood and looked around. She then locked her eyes in one place and froze.

"Rose! What's wrong?" I asked franticly, but it was like she didn't hear me.

"Wh-what are you doing here. And how…" she took a step back. She flinched and took another step back. I ran over to her side and grabbed her arm.

"Rose what's wrong?" I tried again in a frantic voice. It was like she couldn't hear me. She kept walking back until she hit the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Alberta asked.

"The hell if I know." I said, just then Rose screamed and fell to the floor. We all ran over.

"What should we do?!" Stan yelled over her screaming. She then stopped screaming and her eyes widened.

"I don't know I guess take her to the clinic." I said about to pick her up.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed. I moved my hands and she started screaming again. She then stood up, breathing heavily.

"Rose!" I yelled. She looked at my face. She then turned around and ran out of the room.

"Rose!" I yelled again.

"Should we go after her or let her go?" Stan asked. "I'll go find her and you still check the wards and tell Kivora." I yelled to him.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs out of the building. I had no idea where she might be so I started to the right. I them saw Lissa and Christian. I ran up to them.

"Princess, did you see Rose run this way?" Her eyes widened.

"No. What happened?! Is she okay?"

"I don't know." I really needed to find her before something bad happens again.

"We heard screaming… was that …" Christian asked. I nodded. Lissa gasped.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." I ran off the other way, hoping I was right about finding her.

**RPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the woods and it was bright outside. Crap, I must have fallen asleep. I wanted to stay there forever and forget about everything, but I knew Dimitri was probably looking for me. I hoped I could find him and be with him. It seems like when I'm with him, all my worries go away. We'll except this afternoon, but if he didn't come in when he did, I would have been pulled into the arch, and never come back. I shuddered and stood up. I wobbled a little bit, still drowsy from sleep and took a step. The pain in my leg was worse and I winced and sat down again. I then realized I had no idea where I was. But then I saw the gate. I stood up again and started walking. I really wish I didn't run as much yesterday, I was feeling it today on my leg. As I was following the gate, I was thinking about what Victor said. One, he was strigoi, but how did he show up as a ghost. Two, why did he get Jeremy involved with this. Three, how did he make my stomach hurt like that. I shuddered and tried thinking of something other than Victor. I then started hearing the whispers again. I swore out loud and started running. It hurt like hell on my leg but I kept running, trying to get away from the whispers. I finally saw the school and started running towards it. I opened the door and ran down the hallway trying to get to my room. A person turned the corner and I ran strait into him. I looked up at his face to see that it was Dimitri.

"Dimitri." I said hugging him.

"Roza. Where were you?! We've been looking everywhere. What happened in the room, are you okay?" he hugged me back. It was nice until he pulled away and looked at my face.

"Roza… are you okay?" I wobbled on my leg and he picked me up, bridal style and started down the hall to my dorm. I told him I saw ghosts again in the room and that he was talking to me. What I didn't tell him was that it was Victor and what he said to me. I then told him I fell asleep in the woods and I started hearing the whispers again so I ran as far away as possible from that place and I was now with him. He looked so concerned for me. He was speechless from what I just said.

"Are you sure your legs okay? I could take you to the clinic-"I put my hands up.

"No, no, no! I'm fine." He just looked at me. "And yes, I'm sure." We got to my room and he closed the door behind him at set me down on the bed. I started fingering the bracelet that he gave me.

"It's lovely, you know. The bracelet." I mumbled. I started to look up and his lips pressed against mine. It was so passionate; it seemed like the rest of the world melted away. After a few more minutes of kissing, we pulled back breathing heavily.

"Roza…" I loved how he said my name in Russian. I smiled. "I need to get back to my shift before someone finds out I was missing. I need to tell them your back." I pouted and he laughed. "Trust me." He said pressing his lips to mine once more. "I don't want to leave either." He stood up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Come back after." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I'll try, Roza. Try and get some rest. He walked out of the room and I laid down on the bed, feeling weightless. I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I know, I'm on a beach in a jeans and a black bikini top.

**Yay Rose is back with Dimitri. Well I put this up before camp starts, Uggh. I'll try and update whenever I can though. **

**What's Adrian going to say? Or is it Adrian?? Hehe.**

**Review!! Dimka want you too :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

I stood up; expecting Adrian to come out, but when I did my jeans and bikini top turned into a dress. It was one that Lissa was trying to get me to buy at the mall. How did Adrian know about this dress? The beach then turned into a meadow with flowers and really cool looking trees. What is going on in Adrian's mind? Suddenly I saw a person come out from behind one of the trees.

"Adrian, what's with the meadow and this dre- Lissa??" she ran over and gave me a hug. Well that explains the dress. But how is she in my dreams?

"Rose! I can go into dreams now!" I laughed.

"I can see that much." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Adrian showed me how to do it, and now I'm trying it out!"

"So now I'm your experiment guinea pig?" I said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes again.

"Isn't it great though?! I'm going to try it on Christian next." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Uggh. Well you have fun with that." She started talking about how she got into my dream and how she can control the clothes and setting. As she said that, my dress turned into a really cute top that I would love to have in the real world and a good fitting jeans.

"Could you make the clothes appear in real life? These are amazing!" We both laughed and talked for a while but then I saw something by the tree.

"Could Adrian come into the dream too? Like when you're already in here?" Her eyebrows scrunched.

"I don't know. I guess he could." I looked at the tree more closely. There was a figure coming out of the tree. Literally popping out from the tree. I recognized the face.

"Lissa! You need to get out of here! Now!" I whispered urgently at her.

"But why? This is so fun!"

"Trust me." I said grabbing her arms. "I'll explain later." If I even make it out, but I didn't tell that to her.

"Okay, I guess." She vanished, with disappointment. I then looked back at the tree. The person came out of the tree and was leaning against it.

"What do you want, Victor. Why do you keep showing up?" I screamed at him. He smiled and clapped his hands together. Everything went white.

*********

I woke up startled. What just happened? I looked at my clock and saw I needed to get up. I took a shower and got ready in a haze. I walked downstairs to get some breakfast when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around gasping. It was Lissa.

"Sorry, are you okay? What happened last night?" I started breathing again. What should I tell Lissa? I didn't want to tell her it was Victor, she would freak.

"Oh. Uhh I just felt like I was waking up." She eyed me.

"You were freaking out last night. What happened?" she grabbed my shoulders.

"It-it was nothing. Hey, shouldn't you be getting to church." I said trying to change the subject. She had a look that said we would get back to that subject.

"Yeah, I was getting some breakfast. Oh I have and idea! You should come to church with me!" I sighed.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do today." She smiled and we got some breakfast. We then went to the feeders for Lissa and headed off to the church that was on campus. The service was long and boring. We were about half way through when I noticed that Dimitri was sitting in the back like he usually does. I looked at Lissa.

"I'll be right back." I whispered. She raised and eyebrow but I got up and walked to the back and sat next to Dimitri.

"Hey comrade." He smiled and my heartbeat kicked up a notch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd rather be breaking hearts then be here."

"We'll the heart I would break for is in here. Why are you in here? I don't see how you can sit through this every week." He laughed softly.

"It takes my mind off things." I was about to say how could a god need to take his mind off things, but the Priest started talking again.

"Things always change. Sometimes in a bad way, but most of the time good ways. Most people don't appreciate God. They don't come to the service, and those are the people that usually change the bad way. God isn't with them. The people that do come, even if they just started coming, will now be under Gods wing. They will be protected from danger." He was looking right at me, like he knew what was going on with me.

"People are like flowers." He reached over and grabbed a rose from the vase on the table. It was like he was trying to tell me something. "There fragile, but still strong. It may not seem like it, but they have bad days just like us. There still living. You need to take care of them, and watch out for them." He looked directly at me and nodded. He then ended his little speech and went on about something with Vladimir.

"What the hell." I murmured. Dimitri looked at me confused.

"You okay?" I nodded slowly. Trying to figure out what he meant.

"Rose, please, tell me if you're okay. And please tell the truth."

"I'm fine. Promise." Well, for now I'm okay. I woulnt when Victor gets his hands on me. The rest of the service, I tried to figure out what all the Priest could mean. When the service ended, I stood up and was going to talk to the Priest.

"Are you on shift later?" I asked Dimitri, hoping he would so I could see him.

"Yeah. On the west side of campus." I smiled.

"Cool. I'll see you later then." I really wanted to kiss him right there, but I couldn't. Damn rules. I walked to try and find the Priest and then I spotted him talking to another student. I waited, and finally the person left.

"Rose, it's good to see you here."

"Oh, yeah. So what was the whole flower thing about?" He winked.

"Just something I wanted to throw in. Oh and I wanted to tell you that in the cellar, there's some more books on St. Vladimir and Anna, if you still wanted to know more about them.

"Oh, cool. Thanks. I'll go get them now." He led me to the door of the cellar and then walked away. Who knew that the church had a cellar? Oh well. I opened the door and flipped on the light. It was creepy looking, but I went down anyways. I got down and saw that not a lot of people come down here. There were dust and spider webs everywhere. I looked around the boxes for the books and saw one labeled _St. Vladimir_ so I picked it up and put it at the stairs. I went back down the stairs to see if there were anymore when something caught my eye. It was a necklace under one of the boxes in the corner. I went over and picked it up. It was a locket. I tried to open it, but it was stuck. I frowned and put it in my pocket to try and open later. I then saw words on the wall. What the hell? I walked over and saw that it was carved into the wall.

_You better run and hide, because here I come._

_-Jeremy_

I took a step back. This can not be good. I took my eyes off the wall and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I got up and put my back against the wall from the door. I sank down onto the floor. Oh God. Are they coming to the school? There here. How else would he have gotten the note on the wall? I stood up slowly and slammed the door closed. I started running to get to the school and warn the guardians. No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening. But it was.

It was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

I ran outside to find that it was raining. I was running as fast as I could to the school. Wait. I stopped, but slipped in the mud and landed on my butt. I pulled my knees up and put my head in my hands. Half the guardians were away at the royal court for a meeting with the queen. Uggh that fucking queen. How will we hold up to the strigoi now? I couldn't let everyone die just because of me. A tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe they will just take me and leave everyone else alone. I stood up. Now I just have to find them and surrender. I walked over to where I was taken with Lissa. I walked and found the hole I was dragged into and shuddered. I pulled out my stake; I didn't want to go without a fight first, and slipped into the hole. It was smaller than I thought. I slowly walked around the corner to find a small opening and a dead end. No strigoi. I sighed loudly and saw more writing on the wall. Oh crap.

_Looks like you were too late to save your precious Rosemarie_

What the hell? Was that there from when I first was kidnapped? I walked over and gasped. It was done in blood. I bit my lip. It was my blood they did it in. I needed to get out and get some fresh air. I saw a big puddle in the corner and walked over to it. I looked up to see a rope and a small opening. I grabbed the rope and pulled myself out. I looked around to see that. I was outside the gates in the woods. This must be how they got me out. I shuddered again and walked to the front gate. It was closed. Shit, perfect, this was just what I needed. I walked back to the opening to the cave and jumped in. I walked back to where I first came in and jumped up and grabbed the opening. I pulled myself up and crawled out of the hole.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" Oh crap. Who was it. Wait, why did they call me Hathaway? I thought everyone I knew would be able to tell it was me. I stood up and turned around to see a smaller girl. I looked more closely and recognized her as Jill.

"Jill? Oh hi. What's going on?" it stopped raining and I tried to sound calm as I walked over to her. There was no one else in sight, thankfully. But I needed to tell some one about the strigoi.

"What were you doing? I saw that you were… oh my god! Your arm! Are you okay?" She said startled. I looked at her confused and looked at my arm. There was a large gash in it and I now felt the pain. It must have been when I was getting out of the cave.

"Crap." I muttered. I put my stake in my pocket, hoping that Jill didn't see it.

"Were you fighting strigoi? Because that would be so cool. But are you sure you're okay, you should probably go to the clinic." I sighed. She did see my stake.

"Well it a long story, but I need to see Kivora right away. She's here right?" I asked.

"Umm I think so." I smiled slightly.

"Okay. I need to see her, but I might see you later." I started to turn when I felt pain in my stomach. I gasped and Jill widened her eyes.

"What?! Can I help you at all?" I pulled off my bracelet and handed it to her. If she gave it to Dimitri, he would know I meant. Buria.

"Jill, I need you to do something for me." I said franticly. "I need you to take this bracelet to Dimitri. I need you to run and find him as fast as you can. If you can't find him, tell a different guardian that I said Buria." She looked frightened but nodded. I pulled out my stake just as a figure emerged from the darkness. Jill screamed.

"Run!" I yelled at her as the strigoi came at me. She ran towards the school as I fought the strigoi. He threw a punch at me that I dodged and I kicked him. He landed a blow to my side but I shook it off. I punched him hard in the face and he stumbled and I shoved the stake into his heart. He fell in a heap on the ground. I clutched my left arm with the cut on it. It hurt, but I ignored it. I saw another person coming and I got ready to fight. I thrust my stake towards the person but pulled it back as I saw who it was. It was Eddie. He looked at me to the strigoi on the floor back to me.

"Rose, are you okay? I heard screaming."

"I was Jill. She's getting more guardians." Suddenly five strigoi came out of no where and came at Eddie and I. We both lifted up our stakes and prepared for a fight. Just then guardians came rushing out of the school and more strigoi appeared. It was crazy. We all started to fight and it started to rain again, which made it difficult to fight. The first strigoi came at me and I killed him easily. The next few were a little harder. Dimitri ran over to my side after I killed the third strigoi and he and I fought side by side. He then held out another stake.

"Take this one in case you loose the other one." I nodded and slipped it in my shoe as another came at me. It ran at me and punched me in the face and I fell over. It came over me but I kicked it in the stomach and I stood up. We circled each other and kept throwing kicks and punches. I finally got him in a weak spot and staked him and looked over my shoulder. Everyone was fighting at least three strigoi at once. It was madness. This needed to end before more guardians were killed. I then spotted Eddie. He was doing well until the strigoi punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He fell over and the strigoi put his fangs to his neck. I couldn't watch this happen.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Jeremy! You win. I give up. What do you want from me!?" all the strigoi immediately stopped and took a step back. The guardians looked confused at me and were about to attack again. "Stop!" I yelled at them. Dimitri ran over to me

"Rose?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I know what they want." I whispered. Jeremy then stepped out of the shadows. I walked over to him.

"What do you want from us?" He laughed.

"Oh, I want you."

"Why?" I yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"He wants you to join us." He smiled as I took a step back.

"Never." I whispered. He waved his hand forward in a bored manor and all the strigoi took a step forward.

"No! Please, stop." The pain in my stomach was so bad I fell on my knees and clutched my stomach. "You'll never get away with this." He smiled.

"Oh yes I will." He grabbed my hurt arm and I screamed in pain. Dimitri and a few other guardians started running forward. I shook my head.

"Don't hurt anyone else." I whispered to Jeremy. He started dragging me away. The other strigoi already left. He got out the gates and pulled me up. He started running at impossible speed. I don't know how long we were running, but Jeremy yelled something and they all went into a cave. They threw me into a corner and huddled together. I was trying to think of an escape plan. I lost my other stake when they started running but I still had the one from Dimitri. There was at least 20 strigoi. One came over to me and chained me to a wall. Great. They all left and I was just sat there. Now what do I do? Suddenly a strigoi came back into the room and looked at me with bloodthirsty eyes.

I was screwed.

**heYY. sorry its been so long but camp has been hell. Literally. But now its only 3 to 8 so I'll have more time to update. Uggh throwing flags around is harder than it looks. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D review time!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW SSSOOORRRYYY. Please don't eat me. I completely forgot about this story haha. I also just started hs so yupp. Well sorry and ill try to update more often :D sssooorrrryyyy. Sorrysorrysorry :P **

**RPOV**

_Suddenly a strigoi came back into the room and looked at me with bloodthirsty eyes._

_I was screwed._

I pulled my legs to my chest as the strigoi just looked at me. He then turned around and pulled a little boy into the room. He was a toddler. He looked to be two maybe three. Why the hell would they have a little boy here. I felt so bad for him. He was crying and started screaming as the strigoi came closer to him. He was about to hit the little boy. I couldn't let that happen.

"Stop!" I yelled. The strigoi glared at me.

"Shut up." he growled. He then went back to the little boy. I pulled against the chains on my wrists.

"Don't touch him". I said venomously. It reminded me of in Spokane… with Mason. I shook the memory away, right now I had to protect the little boy. The strigoi came over to me and hit me against the head and I slumped forward. Things were going blurry and I could feel the warm blood coming from my head. Damn strigoi strength. Things were fading away but I saw the strigoi leave the room. The boy would be okay… for now.

**********

I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in a chair with my hand tied behind my back and my feet tied. I was gagged very tightly and could feel the cuts on the side of my mouth where it dug into my skin. I looked around to see that I wasn't in a cave anymore. I was in a crappy motel room. There goes my chance for escaping. I then remembered the little boy. I looked around the room to see him sitting in the corner. He looked okay but scared. I wished I could go over and comfort him. I needed to get out of here and fast. I was trying to figure out ways to get out of the bindings. I then remembered the stake in my shoe. I reached my hands to my shoe and somehow got the stake out. I cut the cloth from my wrists. I rubbed them. They were held really tight. I them took the cloth out of my mouth and cut my feet free. Ouch. I stood up and wobbled. I put my hand on my head and winced. He hit me harder than I thought. I then walked over to the little boy. He huddled into the corner. I got down on my knees by him.

"Hey little guy." I slowly reached my hand forward and ruffled his hair. He saw that I wasn't going to hurt him and smiled at me. He had the cutest smile with his brown-red hair. He reached his hands out to me. I picked him up. He giggled. I smiled. I then walked slowly to the door, not knowing where strigoi could be. I put my ear to the door and didn't hear anything so I opened it and was in a small hallway. I saw a sign that said exit and walked to it. I hoped with all my might that it was day time. I walked out to be blinded by the sun. I blinked a few times. It was freezing outside, like 20 degrees, no, definitely colder. I looked out to see if there were any signs to tell us where we were, no luck. The little boy then started pushing on me, wanting to get down. I set him down and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't run off. I saw a small piece of paper in his overall pocket. I knelt down and pulled it out and looked at it. The top was ripped off so I couldn't see all the name the note was to. All I could see was _ne._ Hmm. I read the rest of the note.

_I know He is the last one you would want to take in with all you're work, but he is you're son and you're responsibility. I did all I could to keep him away from the academy but I think it's the only way. I'm sorry. Take care of Carsten and yourself._

_-Ben _

That's strange, I thought.

"Well little Carsten lets go get cleaned up somewhere and then find out where the hell we are." I picked him up again and started walking. I saw a gas station. Perfect. I walked in and walked along the wall so the people wouldn't see me all beat up and get suspicious. I walked to the back and went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and set Carsten down. I looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. I had cuts on my face and a bloody lip. I had dirt all over my clothes and the gash on my left forearm looked like it was infected. Well great. I grabbed a paper towel and washed my face the best I could and was about to put my hair up but remembered my molnija marks and sighed. I picked up Carsten, who was sitting down playing with my shoe, and set him on the sink. He had dirt all over his face but other than that, he looked fine. I washed his face and put my hand on his leg. He screamed and I yanked my hand back. I slowly lifted his pant leg up and gasped. He had a gash on his leg in an X. He still had tears on his face. I wiped them away and gave him a kiss.

"You'll be okay, I promise." He pointed to my leg. I frowned and looked. I had the same X mark on my leg to. What the hell? I carefully put his pant leg down and decided to go somewhere to get them checked out to see if there infected. I looked in the mirror again. I looked a bit better but there was nothing to do about my lip, arm and leg. I sighed and picked up Carsten again with my non hurt arm, being careful of his leg. I walked out of the bathroom. There was no one in there except the cashier, thankfully. I walked over to the lady, who looked in her 40's but looked nice. I walked up and she gasped at me.

"Honey! Are you okay? What happened?" uh oh. What was I going to say? I smiled at her so she wouldn't be too concerned and call an ambulance or something crazy like that.

"I picked up my brother from the daycare and we were walking home and I got in a fight with someone from school. She ran off but I was wondering where the nearest hospital or urgent care or something is so I can get cleaned up."

"Oh yes, sweetie. Hold on please. Ar-are you sure you're okay?" It looked like she was panicking. Did I really look that beat up?

"Yes I'm fine, I just want to see if my cuts are okay." She nodded and went to the back. I looked at Carsten, who was playing with a strand of my hair. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he giggled and put his face in my hair. I laughed. When I find his home, I'm really going to miss him. The lady scurried back and walked out from behind the small cashier area. She had keys in her hand.

"Honey, is it okay if I drive you there? I don't want you to walk there when you're hurt." Wow, she was nicer than I thought. I smiled at her.

"That would be amazing, thanks!" She hurried me out of the store and led me to her car.

"I don't have a car seat…"

"Its okay, I can buckle him up with me." I got in the front seat and put Carsten in my lap and bucked him up with me.

"My name is Rose." I said, hoping to star a conversation. She laughed.

"Mine is also, I go by Rosie." I laughed to.

"That's cool. Oh, I uhh forgot, what city is this?" she looked over at me, probably getting worried that I have memory loss or something.

"This is Juno." I did a double take.

"Alaska?!" I looked out the window. Well I guess it was cold enough but still! Its always sunny here, why would strigoi come here? Unless it's Victor. I shuddered.

"Umm, yes. Honey, really, are you okay?" I let out a long breath and put my hand on my forehead.

"Yes. I promise. I just…. It's been a long week for me." She pulled into a hospital and parked near the entrance. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She handed me the piece of paper with love in her eyes.

"If you need anything or someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to call me." She took my hand.

"Thank you, so much. And I will." I smiled and thanked her once more and got out of the car with Carsten in my arms. I waved to her as she drove off and she did the same. I looked at the piece of paper. It had a phone number and it said,

_Rose, if you need me, please call. Keep yourself and you're brother safe._

_Auntie Rosie_

I smiled to myself. It was freezing outside so I pulled Carsten closer to me and walked through the doors. The lady at the desk saw me.

"Oh my, what happened?" I explained to her that I got in a fight with someone and she ushered me to a small room. I set Carsten down and he started running around the room. I chuckled.

"Hey Carsten, it looks like were not in Montana anymore." I sighed at my lame joke and He came over to me and hugged my leg. I sat down on the floor and pulled him into my arms. He snuggled into me and I started to rock him.

"We'll be okay. Were going to get home. Victor woulnt touch you again." I just hoped I was right. About all of it. He stood back up and started running around the room again. I stood up and walked over to a chair and sat down, trying to figure out how to get home. Alive, that is. I had no money to even buy some food. I sighed. Maybe I could call Rosie back. She seemed nice enough. I bet she would even find me a place to stay, but there goes my story of living here. Oh well, I already freaked out when she told me we were in Alaska. But why the hell did I get taken here? Well maybe I could use a phone and call-. My thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came in. Carsten ran over to me and huddled into my legs. He definitely has some trust issues now. I greeted the doctor and told her the lie about getting in a fight. She cleaned up Carsten's cuts, which I was glad, I can wait. She then cleaned up my leg and arm and face and I got my leg and arm bandaged up and so did Carsten's leg. I told her about my head and it ended up I had a minor concussion but I assured her I would be okay and she gave me some pain pills to take. I thanked the doctor and she left and I got up, holding Carsten's hand and walked out of the room to the front desk.

"Hello." She greeted me. I needed to use a phone to call the academy. I smiled sweetly.

"Hi, could I please use one of you're phones so I can call my mom to come get me?" She nodded and pushed the phone towards me. It was a cord phone, so I wouldn't get much privacy. I sighed and picked it up. I was trying to decide who to call. I didn't want people to freak out, so I decided to call some one who had trust in me that I would be okay. I dialed a familiar number and waited as it rang. I looked down to see Carsten playing with a kid puzzle. I smiled and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered. I took a deep breath.

"Hey." I cleared my throat. "It's Rose." I heard a gasp.

"Rose!" A relieved voice said.

**Sorry times a million! I promise I will get a chapter up before Tuesday. Blood Promise!!! I'm so exited! Well I'm sooo sorry again and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Andddd the new characters (:**

**Who's on the phone??? Reviews are awesome!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha so I was reading new moon, again, while writing that last chapter and my friend and I have a joke about a husky voice. LOL. Well actually the person on the phone really doesn't really have "husky" voice. Oh well. Gotcha (: well, read find out who it is!! **

**RPOV**

"_Rose!" a relieve voice said. _

"Hey, I'm alright, I'm calling from-"I was interrupted by him.

"Rose! Do you now how worried everyone has been at the academy?! What the hell happened when the strigoi took you!? Where are you? Are you hurt? We have a shit load of search parties looking for you! How did you get away?" he stopped to take a breath. I laughed. That was the big brother in him.

"Eddie, seriously, I'm okay. I'm in Alaska though…"

"What? Alaska? How did you get there?"

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I was knocked out." I didn't want to worry him.

"Oh. Well answer some of my questions!" I sighed.

"I already knew the strigoi and well, I don't want to talk about it. But im in Juno, Alaska, and I was alone when I escaped, well except for…" Where did Carsten go? Oh crap! I saw him walking down the hallway.

"Shit. I have to go but I promise I'll call you in a bit I need to get Carsten."

"But!" I heard him say but I hung up and ran after Carsten. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms, he giggled.

"What am I going to do with you." I whispered to him smiling. I walked out into the cold air to realize that I had no where to go. I swore under my breath. I could call Rosie, I thought. I didt want to back into the hospital, I hate hospitals. I saw a grocery store and decided to ask them for a phone. I pulled Carsten close to me and started to walk to it. I got about half way when I heard my name called out. What the? I turned around to see Victor standing about 20 feet from where I was. Carsten whimpered and put his head into my shoulder. I took a step back and then another. He didn't get closer but didn't walk away either. He then was right next to me. I didn't even see him walk over.

"How? I thought you were strigoi?" I wanted answers. He chuckled slightly.

"Ah Rosemarie, I have a talent you know. I can go into sunlight, without being harmed." He looked into my eyes and I saw they were rimmed red. He reached his hand forward to touch Carsten, but I pulled him back away from him.

"Don't touch him." He smiled darkly.

"You woulnt be able to save him… even if he is you're carnal."

"What?" My stomach was hurting so bad from him being so close to me. I turned around and started to run. I ran as hard as I could with Carsten still in my arms. I turned my head to see Victor walking towards me. I ran faster and ran through the traffic with horns blaring at me. I didn't care. I just needed to get myself and Carsten away from me. I ran into the grocery store and walked up to the front desk. I saw Victor through the big glass windows.

"Ma am, please, there's a man after me and my brother, can I please hide in the back of the store or something?" I said out of breath. I left out the part of me being kidnapped and the person after me a vampire. Her eyes went wide. She nodded and led me to the back of the store to a small office. She led me inside and I saw a desk and an office chair and a computer.

"Thank you, may I use you're phone to call my mom please?"

"Of course, do we need to call the police or something? Who is this man?" Her eyes were still wide.

"No need, I just want to call my mother so she can come get me." She nodded and pointed to the phone.

"If you need me or if he finds you, I will be at the front of the store. My name is Annie." She looked in her early 30's and a mom. I could see the concern in her eyes for me.

"Thank you very much." With that she left the office. I set Carsten down and locked the door. I got out the piece of paper and unfolded it. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I hoped she would pick up.

"Hello?" some one answered.

"Hi. It's Rose from earlier today."

Oh hi, sweetie. Is everything okay?" I sighed. I needed to tell someone the truth so I could get away from Victor.

"Actually, no. I didn't tell you the whole story why I'm here. I was actually taken here against my will and now the man is after me again." I heard her gasp.

"Oh god! Where are you? I will come pick you up." I told her I was at a grocery store by the hospital and she said she would be there in a few minutes. I thanked her and hung up the phone. I put the paper back in my pocket and picked up Carsten and sat down in the chair.

"We'll be okay. I'll take you back to the academy with me. You can stay with me." He smiled.

"Rose." I did a double take. Did he just say my name?

"Why hello Carsten." He giggled and fell into me. Now what does carnal mean? Isn't that Spanish? When the hell did he start to speak Spanish? I then heard the door handle jiggle. Oh no. Please don't let that be Victor.

"Rose? Are you in there? It's Rosie?" I let out the breath I was holding and stood up and unlocked the door. She was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. She pulled me into a hug and I stiffened, but then I hugged her back. I was glad I could trust some one here. She pulled back.

"Are you okay? Who is after you?" I looked over her shoulder at the people in the store.

"Can we talk about it in the car please?"

"Of course! Come on." I picked up Carsten and she grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I kept my guard up and looked for Victor but didn't see any signs of him. I also didn't feel sick to my stomach. We got to her car and I quickly got in, buckling Carsten and I in. She got in and started to drive away. I breathed a sigh of relieve, right as she started talking.

"So who are you, really, and what happened, and how did you get here?" I looked out the window.

"Well, my name really is Rose, Its Rose Hathaway." She swerved on the road a little. She turned slightly and looked at me.

"Rose Hathaway?! Why didn't I see that before!" Wait, how did she know me?

"Umm, yeah. Do you know me?" she smiled brightly.

"Of course I do." Well, now she had some explaining to do.

**xxxxx**

**Okay people who do know Spanish… please don't ruin it for other people. Carnal, I mean. I'm pretty sure that's the right word I want but if not, oh well. LOL. Well to clear up a few things… **

**First- Yes I know I spelled safe wrong at the beginning. Its safe not save, my bad.**

**Second- Jeremy got could go on holy grounds because Victor gave him some of his power things when he turned him, which is being able to go in sunlight and on holy grounds.**

**Third- Pay attention to new characters!! Most become important later!!**

**And fourth- please review (:**

**Thanks :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys…….sorry its been so freaking long. Hope that will not happen again, but now I know exactly what I'm doing with the story (: Well, have fun reading. **

**RPOV **

"So…um yeah. How do you know me again?" I was so confused. She moved her hair to her left shoulder and I was shocked at what I saw. She had a promise mark, at least twenty molnija marks, and three marks I didn't recognize.

"My name is Rosalie Gerard. I'm a part of a secret organization that no one knows about, not even the queen. There are people stationed all over the world in disguise, just like I am, Rosie working at the tiny gas station." There was a long pause. "I was also your mothers mentor."

My jaw slightly dropped. Why did Janine never tell me things like this, and was she part of this super secret organization?

"Wow. I… don't know what to say." She pulled into a small road with about three houses and then a dead end. The pulled into a driveway with a small house. She stopped the car and looked at me,

"Let's take this conversation inside."

She got out and I just stared at her. She really just left me hanging there? What the hell? I grumbled and got out of the car, with Carsten in my arms and started walking towards the house. It was a small one story house. It was simple and white; it looked like she didn't have time to do anything with it. I followed her inside the door, and the inside of her house was amazing. It was the perfect place for an undercover guardian. There were maroon curtains on the one small window and black walls. There was a small white couch and a small TV. There was a case of stakes, there had to be at least ten and there was a giant screen on the wall to the right. I didn't know what it was but there were dots all over it, some moving, and some not.

"Whoa." I breathed out. She flopped down on the couch and motioned for me to come over.

"Do you want to finish talking?"

"Defiantly." I said right away. Carsten stirred in my arms.

"Down." He commanded. I looked nervously at Rosie and she nodded.

"I don't think he can do much damage." I chuckled.

"You haven't been with him the whole day." I put Carsten down and he started running around. I went and sat on the couch next to Rosie.

"So," she started. "What do you want to know first?" I search my brain for a good first question but was coming up blank.

"So you were Janine's mentor?" It seemed like a good place to start. She frowned.

"I thought kids called their parents mom and dad." I chuckled slightly.

"Well she isn't much of a mother." She frowned deeper.

"I don't think you know everything that has happened with your mother, but that's not my story to tell. You can ask her about that." She winked. "And yes. I was her mentor. She was an amazing student. I was assigned her mentor right away. We became good friends, well, best friends. We aren't much different in age, so a lot of times I would hang out with her, which in the long run, wasn't a good idea."

"Why not?" I don't see how that would be bad, but whatever. Carsten then ran over and hugged my legs and I pulled him into my lap and he fell into my chest, looking tired.

"Well, there was an attack on the school when we were- well, about your age. It was terrible. I don't think you know about it though, No one wants to mention it. Well it started with two former teachers becoming evil. They found a coven of strigoi close to campus and made a deal with them. They said that they would break the wards at the school so the strigoi could get in and kill, but only if they would turn them strigoi." She took a deep breath and then continued her story.

"Well, they made a deal and late in March was the attack. They came onto campus late at night. A lot of people died…. People that didn't deserve to die. Well I had a very close friend named William. I called him Wills for short." She smiled and gave a small sigh. "Well he was a guardian like me. We went out with many other guardians and started to fight. As soon as I got outside, Janine followed. I told her to go back inside, but she insisted. And, well, then the fight began…..

_*Flashback* Rosie POV_

"_Go inside Janine! I can't let you get killed." We were standing outside in pure blackness. There were guardians all around us and we were waiting for the strigoi to come closer. She looked so young standing in front of me with her stake ready._

"_Shut the hell up, Rose! I'm ready to fight." She pushed aside of me and went by the other guardians. I knew that she could die, but she was the best student fighter on campus. She was tough. We saw red eyes pierce through the blackness and we all attacked. _

_Twenty minutes later, it was complete madness. People were screaming everywhere and bodies were littered all over the ground. I was fighting next to Janine and William. We attacked the five strigoi that were coming to us. I ran up and staked one without difficulty. William did the same right next to me. I went to another and started to put up a fight. I threw a punch to his face and he stumbled, but not enough. He punched me in the stomach and I gasped for air. He knocked me to the ground, and jumped on top of me, his teeth to my neck, when all of the sudden her was gone, with Janine standing over me with the strigoi dead next to me. She held out her hand and helped me up._

"_Thanks Janine, I owe you one." She smiled as Her, William and I ran to the elementary campus._

"_The pleasure's mine comrade." We got to the elementary campus and there was a battle out side, but we decided we needed to get inside to help the kids. We hid in a shadowed part by the school._

"_I'll go and help the others out here. You and Janine go inside and help the kids." _

"_Okay." I whispered. I looked at him. "Please be careful." He smiled a sad, but warm smile._

"_I will, promise." I watched him run to the fight and Janine snapped her fingers in front of my face._

"_Hello!" she whispered loudly. "You can make out with him later; right now we have to get inside somehow." I blushed, although she probably couldn't see, and looked around. I saw an open window and pointed to it._

"_We can climb in there. Follow me." I whispered. We swiftly ran to where the window was and I boosted her inside. When she got in she then reached her hand down and helped me get up. We slowly crept against the wall down the hallway with our stakes ready. We got to an open room with a strigoi with his back turned. I quickly staked him and ran inside. There were about thirty little kids huddled together. I frowned. It was sad seeing them like that. They aren't ready to see war yet. I went over to one of them and crouched down so that I was eye level with him. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He nodded silently. "Where are the others?" Tears sprang to his eyes but he stood tall. _

"_Dead." The little boy whispered and I gasped, as a tear rolled down my cheek. So many children were dead. It wasn't fair. I failed them. I wiped the tear from my face and turned to Janine, who also had sadness and disapproval on her face._

"_Watch over them. Close and lock the door, I'll come back for you." She nodded understandably and went by one of the little girls and hugged her tight. The little girl hugged Janine back and it looked like she would not let go. I took one last glance at the children and my student, and ran out of the room, hoping that when I would come back, they would still be alive. There we no other strigoi in the building which was strange. I was about to go out the main doors to the battle, when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream but a hand clasped over my mouth. I was pulled backwards. My fighting skills kicked in and I kicked the strigoi in the stomach. I turned and started to fight with him. We fought for a few minutes but then I smoothly staked him. I ran out the doors, leaving the dead body behind. There were few strigoi left, but even fewer guardians. I ran to where William was and started fighting by him. I loved him so much, even though no one knew it but Janine, who often made fun of us. He saw me and smiled, but then went back to the strigoi he was fighting. _

_All of the sudden, seven helicopters showed up and landed on campus and guardians came out of the helicopter and started to attack. The strigoi numbers were going down and we had a very good advantage. _

"_Rose!" I turned to see who called my name and saw Guardian Burns yelling for me. I ran over to her. "Yes?" _

"_We need to get all of the surviving students on the helicopters incase more strigoi show up." She yelled over the helicopters noise. I nodded and ran towards the school. I ran up to the room that I left Janine in and ran in. She quickly ran up to me with her stake raised, but when she saw it was me and not a strigoi, she quickly lowered it._

"_We need to get the children to the helicopter to get out of here. Its still madness out there." She nodded and we gathered the children and ran them out to the helicopters with no problem. We did the same for the rest of the building and all the helicopter took of except one, incase the guardians needed an escape. Janine and I ran off to where most of the strigoi were and started to fight again. We were down to the last few dozen of strigoi when all of the sudden, dozens more came out of the shadows. _

"_Get back to the helicopter!" Guardian Burns shouted. We were all running back to the helicopter, still fighting with the strigoi. William was right next to me running, when all of the sudden, He was pulled away from me and was grabbed by a strigoi._

"_William!" I shouted. I couldn't loose him. I ran over to him as he was trying to fight the strigoi off. All of the sudden six more came to him and started fighting him. He didn't have a chance. I ran faster to get to him, but some one held me back. _

"_Let go!" I screamed. But the hand kept a firm grasp on my arm. I started screaming at the top of my lungs to make them let go, but they didn't budge. I turned to see who was holding me back and it was Janine with a frantic look on her face._

"_He's going to die if I don't help him!" I was sobbing now. _

"_You're going to die if you go over there to help him!" she yelled right back._

"_I don't care!" I yelled and turned sharply away from her and turned to William. He was then hit on the back of the head and crumpled to the ground. _

"_No!" I screamed. I was then getting pulled back, away from my William. I saw one of the strigoi lean over William and bite down hard on his neck. I screamed in sadness and pain as I was getting pulled back by Janine. I then gave in, sobbing, and went toward the helicopter were all the guardians were waiting. The strigoi were closing in on us, but we jumped on the helicopter just in time and it took of. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the cold, evil, blood-thirsty red eyes of the strigoi, with blood dripping of his lips, that killed the love of my life._

_*End Flashback*_

**Again sorry it's been so many light years since I last updated. I will update sooner from now on. Reviews are nice but I understand if I get none from my recent disappearance from this story. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SORRY. **

**Eddie POV**

Damn it. I hate classes. I shouldn't even be here. I should be in one of the search parties for Rose. Rose. She knew the strigoi's name and said she knew what they wanted. What did they want, her? I was holding my pencil in my one non combat class and I threw it on the desk in frustration. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and looked the teacher who was giving some lecture, not looking. I checked the caller ID; _Rose. _I gasped and stood up and half walked, half ran to the classroom door.

"Eddie, Where do you think your going?" I didn't pay attention to him. I needed to know if this was Rose. I got to the hallway and pulled open my phone.

"Hello?" I said with hope in my voice.

"Hey." Someone cleared their throat. "It's Rose." I gasped.

"Rose!" I said in a relieved voice. I can't believe it was actually her, she was okay.

"Hey, I'm alright, I'm calling from-"I stopped her.

"Rose! Do you now how worried everyone has been at the academy?! What the hell happened when the strigoi took you!? Where are you? Are you hurt? We have a shit load of search parties looking for you! How did you get away?" I stopped to take a breath and I heard her laugh.

"Eddie, seriously, I'm okay. I'm in Alaska though…"

"What? Alaska? How did you get there?"

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I was knocked out."

"Oh." I hope she was okay from that, she doesn't even know how she got there. "Well answer some of my questions!" I heard her sigh, but I needed answers so we could come get her.

"I already knew the strigoi and well, I don't want to talk about it. But I'm in Juno, Alaska, and I was alone when I escaped, well except for…" Except for who?! Damn it, she needed to answer me.

"Shit. I have to go but I promise I'll call you in a bit I need to get Carsten."

"But!" The line went dead. I threw my phone at the wall. "Damn it!" I yelled down the hallway. Who was Carsten? Where is she in Alaska, other than Juno? We need to go get her. I grabbed my phone off the ground, but I assumed it was broken and started running towards Kivora's office. I was outside about to get to the building Kivora's office was in when Dimitri rounder the corned and I almost ran into him.

"What are you-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"I just talked to Rose on the phone." I saw his face rise just a little at the news.

"What did she say? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's okay. She said she's in Juno Alaska, but then she hung up on me telling me she had to get Carsten."

"Who's Carsten?" He asked with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"I have no idea, she didn't tell me."

"Where did she call from?" Damn, I looked at my phone. Completely broken.

"Shit, I have no idea. I broke my phone after she hung up." He looked confused "I was angry." I said, before he could ask me.

"Well, let's tell Kivora and get out to Alaska to get her." I smiled and we started going to Kivora's office. We were on our way to get Rose. She's coming back home. A huge smile slowly came upon my face, and I could see Dimitri's face mirrored mine. We were getting Rose back.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SORRY. **

**Continuing from flashback (RPOV):**

Rosie stared at the coffee table with no emotion on her face. Her story was like mine, only my love was saved. I had no idea what to say to her. When it came to fights, I was bad ass, but feelings? I always screw things up. I grabbed her hand in mine and she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie. I truly am." She gave a small smile.

"Well, I guess we should get him a place to sleep." She nodded her head at Carsten who was sleeping in my lap. He looked so cute, and I felt for once that I was important in someone's life.

"Yeah, that would be good." I agreed.

"I'll be right back." She stood up and left the room into a small hallway and into a room. I looked back at Carsten. He was at such peace. I bet he needed a good sleep. I wonder what all the strigoi did to him. I shuddered thinking about it. I couldn't even imagine someone hurting him. Even though I met him, I felt connected to him, like he's a part of me now. I wonder where he would go when I got back to the academy. Shit, the academy. Dimitri. I looked around the room. I needed to get a hold of Dimitri. Just then, Rosie popped out of the room.

"Come here, and bring Carsten." She disappeared back into the room and I carefully stood up, trying not to wake up Carsten, but he was dead asleep. I walked through the small hallway into the room. The room was dark blue with no windows. There was a desk with a computer in a corner and a small bed on the wall next to it. There were pictures on the wall of nature. It sounds stupid, but these were beautiful. On the other side of the room, There were filing cabinets and a play pin.

"I had it from a while ago. Actually…. You used to use it." She had a smug smile on her face. My face crumpled.

"Me? When?"

"Janine came here before you went to the academy when you were a toddler. She stayed here for a while."

"Wow. That's… cool, I guess." She laughed and sat on the bed. I walked over to the play pin and saw that she put a couple blankets and a pillow down and I set Carsten on them and them put a blanket on top of him. I turned to Rosie who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have just grown so much." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in here." She patted the bed. "I don't have much space in the house for sleeping."

"It's alright. Oh, do you have a phone I can use? I need to call someone."

"Sure, follow me." She stood up and I followed. She went around the corned and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a maroon color, matching the curtains in the main room. She grabbed a cordless and tossed it to me. I easily caught it. Rosie jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Sp who are you calling?"

"Dimitri Belikov, he's my mentor."

"Dimitri is?! Good for him. He is a pretty bad ass guardian." I smiled.

"Yeah," I said smiling," I know." I took a deep breath and dialed his number. I put the phone to my ear. I listened to it ring. Once, twice, and then I heard him pick up.

"Rose, is that you?" I heard him ask. His voice was lovely. I missed it so much.

"Hey comrade." I said, "How are you?" I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Rose, are you okay?" I smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Where are you? Were going to come get you now." I opened my mouth, but then I realized I had no idea. I looked at Rosie.

"Do you remember Rosalie Gerard?" He paused.

"Of course, how do you know-" I stopped him.

"I'm with her now." He paused again and then spoke slowly.

"Where the hell are you Rose? Why are you with Rosalie?" I explained to him that I found her at the gas station and that she took me in for the night.

"I'm on my way now." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Comrade." I heard him chuckle.

"Yes, you will, Roza." He hung up and I did the same.

"So, what'd he say?" I tossed her the phone and she hung it back up.

"He said he was coming to get me." She nodded.

"Cool, so I guess your stuck her for a while till he gets here." She joked. I laughed.

"Yeah," I said jumping up onto the counter next to her, "I guess I am."


	18. Chapter 18

RPOV

Rosie and I talked for a while, and eventually moved to the couch in the front room. She talked about her earlier guardian duties and asked me about my life. I talked about everything, even the bond with Lissa and I. I trusted Rosie already. But even though I trusted her, I kept my love life with Dimitri quiet.

She knew Dimitri from her earlier guardian duties. It ended up that they guarded a royal together. They became good friends, but then moved to other duties. I finally asked, "So what was my mom like as a kid?" I don't even really know her now, but I was still curious.

"Well," Rosie started,"To say the truth, she was a bitch. She beat up other students who pissed her off and wasn't respectful to teachers." She started to say more but I busted out laughing. She looked at me shocked. It took me a while to calm down and when I finally did, I started laughing again.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "She acts like she's a god. I would have thought she was a good student." Rosie had a smirk on her face.

"She was a total bad-ass, Way ahead of her peers. That's how she earned her respect. And, eventually," she dragged out the word, "She respected her elders." I smiled. Now I have some dirt on my mother. Rosie stood up off the couch and stretched.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm heading to bed." I stood up, too, and she yawned.

"My room is right next to yours and Carsten's. Wake me if you need something." She started to walk down the hall and then stopped. "Oh and the bathroom is across the hall. Sorry for being rude, but I need sleep." She smiled and I followed her down the hall. "Night." She called, going into her room.

"Night." I mumbled. I got into the room and realized I was still in clothes from the attack at the school. "Shit." I turned to get Rosie, but she was standing in the door way with clothes in her arms.

"Here, you might need these." I grabbed them. "Thanks." I looked at the clothes and saw a pair of plaid pants and a shirt with undergarments and a pair of small pants and a shirt, both black. My face crumpled at the small clothes.

"For Carsten." She said.

"I assumed, but where did you get them?"

"They were left over from a while ago." I saw her smile and she walked out. I closed the door and changed quickly and then went over to Carsten. He was dead asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I decided I would change him in the morning. I kept on a lamp, incase Carsten woke up, and got into my own bed. I fell asleep faster than I have in a long time.

I looked around to see my self on a beach and I sighed, but couldn't help but feel excited to see Adrian again. For a strange reason, I missed him and his smart ass remarks. I looked down to see myself in jeans and an oversized hoodie. Hmm, that's strange. I heard a noise behind me and spun around. Adrian was standing there and a huge grim spread across his face.

"Adrian!" He looked at me with a confused look.

"Hi little dhampir, Why so excited? I mean I don't mind, but this isn't like you." I smiled.

"I missed you." I saw excitement flash in his eyes. A bench suddenly appeared behind us and he motioned to it.

"Shall we sit?" We sat and talked for a while. I told him where I was and about Rosie.

"So how's Lissa?" I asked, suddenly worried about her.

"Well, she's worried sick, naturally. She wants you back home."

"Well, tell her to not worry about me and tell her to take care of her own ass-." I stopped suddenly, because down the beach, was Victor Dashkov.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been so long, writer block. I know we have all been there before, but I promise that my chapters will be longer now. On with the story.**

**By the way, Victor just showed up again, so this will be good.**

RPOV

Not fifty feet away from me was Victor. How the hell did he get into my dream? I know he has powers or something now, but how?

"Do you see him, down the beach?" I said to Adrian, never taking my eyes off of Victor. I felt Adrian stiffen beside me and I took the and a yes. I saw Victor smile and he started walking towards us. I tore my eyes away from Victor and looked at Adrian, who was stunned in shock.

"Adrian!" He looked at me. "End the dream, now." I said urgently. His eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"I can't. I don't know what's wrong." I looked franticly down the beach. Victor was getting dangerously close. Adrian and I were both standing by now and I knew it was useless to run.

"You can make thing appear, right?" I asked Adrian. He nodded and I got an idea.

"Give me a silver stake." I kind of barked that at him, but we were in danger right now. One appeared in my hand and I gripped it tight. I looked up at Adrian. "Run." I whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here with that bastard." I looked over at Victor who was almost to us. I let out an angered breath and pushed Adrian back behind me and I turned to Victor, who was right in front of me. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Take that stupid grin off your face, you bastard. You're never getting Lissa from me, so you might as well kill me now." His smile grew.

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to turn you." Evil was dripping off of his words.

"Not if I can help it." I said and I thrust my stake at him, but he disappeared. I then heard Adrian behind me. I turned to see Victor holding Adrian from his neck; Adrian's feet were off the ground. I started to move forward when he spoke.

"Take another step and he's dead." I froze. He then threw Adrian to the ground and he winced. Anger flared in my eyes and before I knew it, Victor was in front of me, His face to my neck. I tried to elbow him, but he punched my side. I crumpled to the ground, with at least two broken ribs. He kicked me on the side of my face and I could feel the blood dripping down my face. It's never good to bleed in font of a strigoi. I slowly stood up and faced Victor. He has an amused expressing on his face. I spit out blood.

"Bastard." Anger took a hold of him and he picked me up and threw me into the bench. I collapsed to the ground and looked up at Victor. He picked me up, harshly, and I winced. He leaned to my neck and bit into me. I felt the worst pain in my life. I screamed so loud, my ears hurt. He put no compulsion on my when he drank, and it hurt like hell. He then released his fangs from my body and threw me down. He didn't drink enough to kill me, but I did feel very weak.

"Aren't you going to turn me?" I asked weakly. He smiled.

"Not yet, this part is just for fun." He laughed and disappeared. Adrian ran up to me.

"Rose, damn it. Are you alright." I shook my head.

"Does it look like im alright?" He sighed.

"Sorry."

Please, end the dream. Now." He frowned.

"Call me in the real world to tell me that you are okay." I nodded slightly, and winced. He looked worried, but the dream faded away.

My eyes shot open to find myself back in the room I fell asleep in at Rosie's. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. I let out a small whimper and I stayed where I was. I took a deep breath, but the I started to sit up again. I winced the whole was up and I felt dizzy, but I needed to get Rosie. I then realized that Victor drank from me and my hand shot up to my neck. It hurt so bad that I let out a small scream. I quickly shut my mouth and looked over to Carsten's crib. He wasn't there. I hope Rosie had him. I slowly swung my legs around the bed and stood up. It hurt, bad, and black spots danced in front of me. The spots eventually faded and I took a step to the door. I winced with every step I took but I opened the bedroom door and peered out.

I could hear Rosie around the corner talking to someone. I heard Carsten babble to himself and I sighed in relief, he was okay. He was all that mattered to me right now. I then heard another voice. A voice I loved. Dimitri was here. I smiled and slowly made my way out of the hallway to the kitchen, where everyone was. I walked in to see Dimitri leaning against the counter with Carsten sitting on the floor near him, and Rosie fixing some coffee. When Dimitri saw me, he gasped.

"Rose!" He ran over to me and I winced as he grabbed onto me. "What the hell happened?" I saw Rosie with her eyes widened.

"Victor, he got into my dream with Adrian, he hurt me there, and the injuries transferred here, too." Anger rolled off of Dimitri like tidal waves. He scoped me up and took me to the couch in the living room. He set me down gently and I saw Rosie quickly follow in with Carsten in her arms and also her car keys. Her eyes had shock and sadness in them.

"I will take you to the hospital." I shook my head.

"Why the hell not?" Dimitri asked. I reached up to my neck where Victor had bitten me and moved my hair. Rosie gasped and Dimitri immediately looked saddened.

"I'll take you to the academy, its right outside of town. They can help you there." Dimitri nodded and scoped me up again. Dimitri took me out to the car and gently set me inside. Rosie soon ran out with Carsten in her arms, and also a bag. She set the bag near my feet and the paused, not knowing where to put Carsten.

"I'll hold him." Dimitri said. He took Carsten from Rosie and climbed in. Rosie ran around to the drivers side and quickly got in and started the car. She sped out of her drive way and down the road. She was definitely going over the speed limit.

"What is the academy called?" I managed to get out.

"St. Ana's." I thought for a second.

"You mean the one shadow kissed to Vladimir?"

"Yes." She said, turning onto the highway and speeding down it. That was ironic. Maybe I could learn more about her. Pain then seared through my stomach and I winced. In the mirror, I saw Rosie look worried. "Hold on Rose, please." She started to fade away and I fell into the hands of unconsciousness, hoping that I would wake up again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Woohoo! Over 100 review! Thanks so much guys (:**

I felt disgusted. Even while I was unconscious, I could still fell Victor biting into my neck and sucking my blood away. Next time I see him, I'm going to kick his ass. I knew I needed to wake up, but for some reason, I couldn't come around. I assumed it was because I lost too much blood, but then again, I shouldn't know what's going on right now. Fear shot through me. With Adrian, he couldn't end the dream because of Victor. Is Victor here with me now? I concentrated to wake up. If Victor was with me, I needed to get the hell out of here. I want to see him in person, not in my unconscious state. I finally felt something and I pulled toward it. I could hear a buzzing in my ears and a faint light on the back of my eye lids. Then, like coming out of a pool after being under for a long time, I sat up quickly and gasped for air.

I realized I wasn't in Rosie's car anymore. I looked around to find myself in a bed with wires hooked up to me. I went through my memory and remembered that Rosie had taken me to an academy; St. Ana's. I looked around and saw what looked like the clinic at St. Vladimir's. I looked at my arm and pulled the IV out of my arm and the heart beat monitor thing off of my finger. Luckily, I was still in my clothes from Rosie's. They were the sweats and a t-shirt I was wearing to bed, but it was still better than a dumb hospital gown. I swung my legs over the bed, feeling okay to walk and was about to get up when the door to my room opened. I turned to see Dimitri walk into the room and also a worried doctor. I guess they were worried that my heartbeat stopped, but Dimitri had a smile like he knew I would do something like that.

"Rose, you really should stop doing that." Dimitri said. I grinned.

"What ever you say, Comrade." He shook his head and sat down in the chair next to my bed and I shrugged and got back into the bed, but still sat up. The doctor was beside me looking at a chart.

"You're lucky to be okay, Miss. Hathaway."

"It's Rose." I said flatly. The doctor sighed.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood and we were worried about that bite." I shrugged.

"It will heal eventually." I said, keeping up my smart ass comments.

"Rose," Dimitri warned. "You're lucky they even took you in. If they didn't, you would have had no where else to go with that bite." Dimitri winced as he said bite. I saw the pain in his eye from seeing me like this. I smiled at him.

"Hey, I'll be okay. I've had worse." I chuckled and he smiled. I saw the love burning in his eyes. Mine mirrored his. The doctor then picked up the IV I just ripped out and grabbed my arm.

"I have to put thing back in, but you can keep the heart monitor off, but only if there is another person in the room with you." I nodded and she put the IV back into my arm. I didn't feel a thing.

"May I speak to you outside?" The doctor asked Dimitri. He hesitated but nodded and followed her out of my room, shutting the door quietly. Ugh, I hope I didn't have to stay here long. It's bad enough back at my own school, but now I have to go to another schools clinic. I suddenly thought of Adrian. I desperately hoped he was alright. He seemed okay in the dream, but you never know. Dimitri then walked back in the room and took his seat again.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I'm so weak, I've failed you so many times with the kidnapping and Victor and everything." My head dropped, and to my surprise, Dimitri pulled me into a hug. I tensed at first, thinking that he was going to be mad, but then relaxed. He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You will never disappoint me. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You sacrificed yourself back at the academy to save dozens of life's. I love you with all my heart, Roza, and that will never change." I smiled and we embraced each other for not as long as I would have liked. He pulled back and I then remembered about Adrian.

"Shit! Can I use you phone? I need to call Adrian, he was with me in the dream with Victor and-"He stopped my rambling by pulling out his phone and handing it to me. "Thank you." I said with relief in my voice. I didn't love Adrian, but he was still my good friend and it was my fault he got hurt in the first place. I needed to know if he was okay. I dialed Adrian's number and waited for him to answer. I prayed for him to answer and finally, he picked up. Only, it wasn't him, it was Alberta.

"Alberta? This is Rose. Where is Adrian?"

"Rose! I'm glad your alright, but I have some bad news about Adrian." I stopped breathing.

"What happened? Is it because of Victor?" She paused.

"Yes, well, he is still with him. Well, were assuming that." I let put a ragged breath.

"What do you mean? Did Victor kidnap him?" Dimitri was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Rose, he is still in the dream state. Victor is holding him captive there. We got a note from Victor at the school saying…"

"Saying what?" I asked franticly.

"He will only release Adrian…… in exchange for you." I dropped the phone onto the bed and just stared forward. I swallowed, this cant be good.

**To clear things up, Adrian is in the dream state which means he is unconscious like he is when he visits dreams; he is technically with Victor in the dream, but his actual body is still at the academy. Does that make sense? If not, tell me and I will try and explain it differently. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know you guys are not concerned with my excuses, but instead of an AN here, I'll have it at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

RPOV

Victor has Adrian. That was all I could process right now. Sure, I didn't love him, but he's still my friend….. And I'm the reason that Victor has him. I could hear Dimitri faintly in the background, but I couldn't understand him. My breathing became ragged. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. I tried to blink away the black spots. This has never happened before when I was awake. The black spots grew bigger, and I decided to give in to see what the hell Victor wanted me for….. Other than turning me. I winced and found myself in a dream.

It wasn't a beach this time, though. I found myself in a small dark hallway. I slowly started going down the hallway where a large door was. I reached the door and shoved it open. Inside, I found Victor waiting for me, with Adrian tied to a chair looking terrible. I ran strait up to Victor.

"What the hell do you want from me? And do NOT say for me to be turned, because I know that's not all of it!" I screamed at him. Adrian slowly lifted his head and looked at me. He gave me a faint smile, and I turned back to Victor. He had his signature evil smile on his face.

"Figure it out yourself. And until you do, you _friend_ here is going to pay the price." He spat out the word friend. I took a deep breath.

"Where are you? In the real world, I mean. You can have me if you let Adrian go." I said. Victor's smile was gone and he was glaring at me. He slowly shook his head, never taking his glare off of me.

"Find me yourself." And with that, he, and the dream, was gone.

"Damn it!" I screamed. I found myself back in the clinic with Dimitri.

"What happened?" he asked franticly. I sat up again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Victor pulled me into a dream. He said he is keeping Adrian in the dream state until I find him in the real world, and I have no clue where he could be. Damn it, this is all my fault." Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Rosie shuffled came in with an upset Carsten.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Carsten keeps crying for you Rose." She then looked up and saw my face and she stopped. I can only imagine how horrible I look right now. "What's wrong?" Carsten reached for me and Rosie set him down on my bed on the right side of me so he wouldn't hit my broken left ribs. He jumped on me and giggled.

"HI Rose!" He smiled up at me. I smiled back at him, but it was hard to with the thoughts of Victor and Adrian in my mind.

"Hello Carsten, how are you?" He sat up next to me.

"I good. I with Aunt wosie and Tom." I looked up at Rosie.

"Tom?" Rosie looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Umm, there was an accident with Carsten. I kind of got side tracked and he kind of ran of." My mouth dropped open. Great, I thought, just another thing to worry about, Rosie not being able to watch over Carsten.

"For how long? Where did he go?" She looked back at me.

"Just over-"She paused and thought about it, "An hour. I found him by the dorms with a senior novice named Tom. He's a cool guy. You should get to know him." She winked at me and my eyes darted to Dimitri and then to my legs. Dimitri must not have told her about us yet.

"Awkward." I whispered.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at Dimitri again and he was fighting back a smile. I lost it and broke out in a smile and then started flat out laughing. Dimitri lost it too and let out a small laugh and then he covered his mouth.

"What? What did I say?" Rosie was looking between the two of us. I raised my eyebrows at Dimitri, asking him if we should tell her.

"We'll tell you later. There are other more important things to worry about right now."

"Wait, but first, how you do that to Carsten! He was ALONE for an hour! What if something happened to him?" I groaned. "Uggh, I sound like a mom." Rosie laughed.

"Don't worry, apparently Tom was with him for a while." Carsten then looked around the room.

"Mama?" I hugged him close to me.

"We'll find her for you, I promise." He then pulled away from me and was then content with playing with the covers on the bed. I looked at Dimitri.

"I need to get back to St. Vladimir's. I need to start looking for Victor."

"The doctor said you can leave by tomorrow. I can get a plane for us then." He said. I then looked at Rosie.

"Will come with us? I think Janine is at the academy now if you want to see her. And personally, I don't want this to be goodbye." She smiled.

"Of course I'll come. I can use some time away from this dump." I laughed. Carsten then looked at me.

"I hungry." I looked at Rosie.

"I'll take him to get some food." I looked her in the eye.

"I swear if you let him out of your sight again I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh come on, you wouldn't really." She said sarcastically. Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes she would." He said. She rolled her eyes and picked up Carsten and they left, leaving me alone with Dimitri again.

"I guess I should call about a plane." He hesitated and then stood up. I nodded.

"Will you then come back? Otherwise this place would suck." He smiled.

"Of course, Roza." He then left the room and I sighed. I hated clinics so much. I debated about sneaking out, but then decided against it. I then looked over at the table next to my bed and saw a tray of food and I realized that I was starving. I started to reach for it when someone walked in. I pulled my hand back and looked at the guy. He looked about my age with brown hair and gray eyes. He was definitely a dhampir. He looked at me awkwardly.

"Hey, my name's Tom."

**So I'm really sorry about how I disappeared. I have been on vacation all summer. Seriously, I have. But now I'm back for good, haha. I'm going to try and update a few chapters soon, but it's band camp time again. This week is the last week, though, so I should be able to UD sooner. I'm so sorry guys and thank you so much for being so loyal.**

**Oh, and one more thing, Has any of you heard of NYLC (National Youth Leadership Conference)? I attended that this summer and it was completely amazing. It was literally life changing. Let me know.**


End file.
